The Returning Of Maximum Ride!
by kimberleenadine
Summary: [FINISHED]Max is 18! Yep, and she is in NY, but then the unthinkable happens, Ari is back aswell, and things get better. The flock comes back! A sprinkle of new people get involved, okay![FINISHED]
1. Have we met before?

Do i know you?

Set, 3 years after Maximum ride two, and, Max is back in New York with her new room mates, and new friends, the rest of the flock found their parents, I.E: Gasman and Angel, Nudge and Iggy, and Fang went to Canada, so Max was left on her own.

Read on.

* * *

Hey, its Max, yep, mutant bird kid, well, older teenager, I'm now eighteen, I have changed quite a bit, and I live with my new room mates, Megan and Brook, they are friends to, Megan has strawberry blond hair and pale skin, she is the same height as me, and Brook has darker skin and LONG, brown hair, they both have striking green eyes, I have lived with them for a year now, we live in an apartment in NY. They even expeted my wings, I work at a place called the Coffee and the Bean, yeah, and my friend Robin works there to, he helped me get a job there, after seeing me out flying one night, I said I couldnt get into college and he said well come work where he works, just a year older than me and Megan and Brook.

'Max' I heard some one hiss. 'Maax' They hissed again.

'Whaaat' I grumbled.

'I've made, some waffles' She grinned, I had opened my eyes slightly she was a blur but I saw her white teeth.

'Oo, anything for waffles' I grinned back.

'Okay, well, c'mon they're fresh' She hopped off my bed and went into the kitchen, which you have to walk through the livingroom first.

Just saying.

'Morning Max' Brook said, they were already dressed for college.

'Hey B' I call her B for short.

I grabbed a waffle and sat at the table and tucked in. Yum.

'Max, you've only got an hour til work!' Tigger gasped.

Oh yeah, I found a talking cat, I named him Tigger. He's like Total, cute and furry.

'Crap, i gotta go get ready, thanks for the waffle Meg' I smiled and walked into my closet.

I put on my black t-shirt.

Jeans

and my combat boots.

When I get to work I have to put on a brown apron, and tie my dirty colored blond hair back.

'See ya Max' They called as I waved and walked out the door, it take me fifteen minutes to get to work.

New York, I remember the time me and the flock were here, yeah, they were the good old days, sometimes I would come close to tears if I thought of them.

'Ebony' I smiled as I walked in. Ebony is my manager.

'Hey Max, I got you and Robin behind the counter' She smiled back.

I walked behind the counter and gave him one of our playful tickles, I snuck behind him and poked his ribs, I know his ticklish spot.

'Hey Max' He smiled making coffee.

'How've you been?' I made two espresso's.

'Good, my brother is having a house party tonight, so, i'm going to central park' He rolled his eyes.

'Cool, he has a party everynight' I chuckled.

'Yeah, oh, lets go get orders' He looked up.

I nodded and we walked out from behind the counter, I went to table 5.

'May I take your order?' I asked in that voice.

'Yeah, um, can we have two cokes, one muffin, thanks' She smiled, her eyes looked almost pink.

'Sure, is that for you aswell sir?' I asked the boy sat over from her, his hair fell slightly in his eyes, and his eyes were dark, so was his skin.

'Yes' He smiled. He had a green t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

I went to get there orders, I almost fainted when he smiled, she was a girl who looked like she squealed every time she saw something exciting.

'Oh, my god' Robin came behind me. 'My ex girl friend is with that dude' He snorted shaking his head.

'Aw, poor Rob, whats his name?' I asked.

'I remember him,he moved next door two weeks ago, thats when we broke up, I think, its something like, Nathan or something' He said.

'Ah, well, sorry bro' I patted his arm. He smiled. 'I'm gonna take these to them'

'Ooh, look' She squealed, yep I was right.

'Yeah, here, and here's your muffin and two cokes' I put the tray on the table.

'Thanks' The hot guy said.

'No problem' I smiled and joined Robin at one of the spare tables that no-one used.

'Robin, go get us some coke' I groaned sat down, he hopped up and brought back two cokes.

'Thanks, why does he keep sending you daggers?' I giggled looking at the guy and at Robin.

'Oh, I punched when I knew he was the one that my girl dumped me for' He grunted.

'Haha, guys' I snorted taking a sip of my coke and Robin kept staring at me. 'What?'

'You, you're so easy to talk to and i've only known you a week and you know about my whole life' He smiled shaking his head.

'Oh, well, I'm not easy' I stated.

'Whatever' He gently kicked me under the table.

'Hey' I kicked him back.

'What' He kicked me.

'Stop' I laughed. And kicked him.

'Stop what?' He laughed to, and kicked me back til we ended up having a tackle under the table.

'Yo, remember your job' Ebony chuckled coming over to us.

'He started it' I moaned. And he nudged me.

'C'mon back to work' She clicked her fingers.

We nodded and hopped up, I saw the guy sending another dagger at Robin and he sent a gentle smile to me, he had one scar going down his left cheek.

I smiled back blushing and he chuckled to him self, damn, why me, he had brown hair, and he looked some what familiar.

* * *

I was greeted by Tigger when I got home, I now love the smell of coffee, but I dont drink it.

My cell started to ring 'Hello, Max speaking'

'Oh, how'd I get this number' He said. Robin?

'And this is?' I sat down and flicked on the T.V, but turned it down.

'Nick' He said. 'Max?'

* * *

End of Chapter One

0.o


	2. New Reunion!

Chapter two.

Oh yeah, the name Tigger is what i called my cat. hehe. He's soo cute! anyways. SCROLL!

* * *

'Uh, yeah, thats my name' I said. 

'Oh, wait, yeah, I think I know you' He said, guy at the coffee shop! The extreamly familiar one, now there's a name, familar name.

'Saw you today' I got up and got a glass of water.

'Yeah, oh, sorry, I gotta go, seriously, dont know how I got this number' He chuckled.

Ah! That chuckle!

But before I could say wait, he was gone, damn, oh well.

I walked into the bathroom and filled the tub. I remember his words, "Max?" like he couldnt believe it

'Max, who was on the phone?' Tigger asked licking him self

'Some guy' I sighed.

'Oh, well, you seem distracted' He moved to his tail.

'Huh, you're a cat how'd you know?' I asked.

'Hey, that offensive! And i do know, I've lived with you for two years!' He gasped.

'Sorry Tigg's' I laughed.

'What ever, i spotted a mouse in your room, i'm gonna catch it' He chuckled and prowled into my room.

* * *

A while later. 

I got out and walked into my room and chucked on some clothes, Megan and Brook were'nt home from college, the house was quiet,so I turned on the T.V.

'Oh, Max, someones at the door' Tigger purred.

'I'll get it' I sighed and got off the couch. 'Hel-'

'MAX!' She gasped.

My eyebrows furrowed, okay, I dont know her, do I, she had blue eyes, hair like mine, but more curly, hang on.

'Its me, you remember, plase say yes!' she squealed.

I shut my eyes.

'ANGEL!' I practically screamed.

What its been three years, she threw her arms round me and cried, I let some tears escape but she could've cried for America.

'I've missed you soo much' she cried into my shoulder, what was she? Nine? Yeah, and Gazzy was eleven. I hugged her and pulled her inside, I saw no Gasman, She was wiping tears away sat on th couch while I went to get her water, she looked a bit of a mess, her hair looked unbrushed, and her cheeks were tear streaked, her skin had mud spots, and some of her clothes were torn.

'Angel, why do you look a mess?' We were on the sofa and she was hugging me, I turned the T.V down so I could hear her.

'Well, I've flown all the way from Pheonix, and I got chased by an Eraser!' She cried a bit. 'And Gazzy said he'd stay and fight them off, but I said no, and he said go now, and he'll see me in New york' She was shaking.

'Oh, Ang-' Knock, knock.

We looked at each other, and I told her to stay there, incase an Eraser followed her.

'Who is it' I asked leaning against the door.

'Let me in please' He said breathlessly. Gazzy! I opened the door and he threw himself at me.

'Hey!' I chuckled. He squeezed me and I squeezed him back.

'Max, I've missed you, sorry, we wanted to see you real bad, our house got invaded by Erasers and mom and dad got killed!' He cried.

Angel joined the hug, wait where's Total.

'Angel, wheres the mut' I said.

She grinned and pointed to couch, he was sat on the couch with Tigger, saying something about the T.V.

'What?' Tigger sounded confused.

'He should have blond hair' Total thrusted a paw at the T.V.

'Nah, red, looks better' Tigger looked up from the news paper.

'No blond' Total shook his head.

'Red, it stands out' Tigger scratched his ear.

'Blond' Total said more strongley.

'Red'

'Blond'

'Why are you even interested!' Tigger shot.

Silence.

'Are you gay!' Tigger gasped laughing.

'NO!' Total growled.

'What ever' Tigger laughed.

'HEY!' Total yelled.

'Tigger' I warned 'Total, want some water?'

'Yes please Max, good to see ya' He chuckled. Then I turned to Gazzy.

'Wow, Gazzy you had a fight with an Eraser!' I ruffled his hair .

'Yeah, I have a new power' He smoothed his hair back grinning. He walked over to Brook's yoga corner and lit the candles with his power.

'Wow, fire, and look at both of you' I smiled a bit.

'Yeah, I was gonna dye my hair' Angel folded her arm's and looked at Gazzy.

'Why didnt you?' I asked.

'I said that you wouldnt recgonise us if we saw you' Gazzy narrowed his eyes at her.

'Yo, thats a little offensive since I've known you all your life' I prodded Gazzy in the shoulder, he rubbed it and grinned.

'So, you're not mad?' Angel flopped on the couch next to Total.

'About what?' I answered locking the door.

'Well, we might've like, invited Erasers here or something' She shrugged, her curls falling around her shoulders.

'Ah, what'd we used to do?' I smiled

'Max?' Some one said from outside. We tensed up.

'Hey, Max, let me, in what's goin' on?' Oh robin.

'Hey, is there anybody with you?' I asked

'No, Max why, you're worrying me' He said sternly.

'Why should you be worried?' I said breezily as I swung open the door looking around.

'Because I thought that you were, like, being held hostage!' He came in and hugged me, as I closed the door.

'Dont worry about me' I smiled into his chest.

'Maax, who are they?' Robin said werily as he stopped squeezing me .

'Ah! Yeah, this is Angel' She waved.

'I'm The Gasman' He said chuckling.

'_The _Gasman?' Robing gasped.

'Uh, yes' He smiled slightly.

'The bomb making one?' He widened his eyes

'Hey, Iggy made em with me' He shrugged, Robin looked at me and he had a big smile on his face.

'I get to meet part of your...Flock?' He chuckled.

'Well, two of them..' I sighed.

'Ah, where's the rest' He asked pouring him self water.

'Might've mo-'

Another knock. Crap.

'Who is it' I asked sternly.

'Quick Max, unlock the door' Megan sqealed with Brook.

I opened it and they dashed in screaming 'LOCK THE DOOR!' so I did.

'What is it' I said caliming them down.

'Weird, people, chased us down the alley way on the way home!' Megan cried.

'Yeah, and they were like'

Bang Bang.

God this is getting serouse. Why me.

* * *

**This is at a cliff thing, but the next ones coming straight after this...yey? **

**Bye **

**Whaddya think? **

**X-x-X-x**

**Bye! **


	3. Fresh Fights

**Woo, its here, this scene, contains..**

**Violence. **

**Annnd, thats all. **

Scroll!

* * *

Angel and Gazzy froze, Robin froze too, he looked at me, 'Max?' He said uneasily. 

'Oh, Max' They said, the voice I could never, ever, forget, 'I know you're in there' He said, in that way that was like, "Here's jonny"

Ari.

'Go away' I growled.

'Aw, c'mon, s'been a long time' He groaned.

'No' I said more strongly.

'Okay, I'll count down then' He said brightly.

'No, Ari, not now please' I begged, WHY AM I BEGGING, HE NEVER GIVES IN.

'Since when do I give in, Max, 5' He said.

'Shh, quick, go, take Robin and Megan and Brook with you.' I whispered to Gazzy and Angel. They walked to the window with Angel and Gazzy and they dissapered.

'4'

'I'm ready' i said in fighitng position.

He burst down the door, and looked around, boy, he's changed.

He smiled showing his yellow teeth.

'Ah, you've not changed' He smiled.

I took a swing at him, hitting him in the jaw, I heard a crack. That felt good. More than good, it felt great.

'And this is for all those years with no peace!' I kicked him in the stomach as he went down,

'Oh, and I cant forget, the times you hurt my family' I kicked his face and where it really hurts on a boy.

'You never had a family' He wheezed.

'Yes, I did, I cared for them more, than your own dad cared about you' I spat in his face.

'Also, the time Fang got sent to hospital' I kicked his face, then his stomach, then I stomped on his legs, ouch.

He was a bloody mess, blood every where, he had a hard time standing, up.

'I love to see you like this' I smiled sarcastically.

'Shut up, you little peice of-' He went down almost knocking me down with him, I looked behind him and saw that dude. The one that was in the coffee shop and the one that rang me. Nick.

AHH, I am soo dumb!

'Fang?' I gasped.

He raised one eyebrow. 'Maybe not' I gave nervouse laugh

'Yeah, but people dont call me that anymore, wh-' I bombed him with a hug.

'Its been so long' I cried.

'Ma-Max?' He started squeezing me back.

'Uh huh' I sniffed.

I really did miss him, I wanted to cry for ever when we all left each other. to "move on"

'Oh my god' He buried his face in my hair.

'Thanks for uh, knocking him, down, how'd you know?' I asked.

'I live down stairs' He said.

'FOR HOW FREAKING LONG!' I yelled.

He pulled me away a bit to look at me.

'One month' He said relitivly calm.

'WHAT!' I screeched.

'O-n-e m-o-n-t-h' He spelled out.

'Fang, this isnt funny, one month, we could have visited!' I gasped.

'Sorry' He chuckled, he hadnt changed much, his chuckle was still the same.

'Things are becoming to get like deja vu' I chuckled looking at the floor. There was a big blood patch, and an unconsiouse Eraser.

' run away?' He shrugged. 'Where's the rest?' He asked meaning the flock.

'Ah, the good old days, and, Angel and Gazzy took Robin' I sighed.

'Yeah' He stared into space.

'Shit' I groaned. 'This sucks ass'

'Big time' He chuckled. 'So, how've you been' He said brightening up the situation .

Well. trying to .

'Well, I feel like crap now' I shook my head.

'No, I havent been good, after leaving you...And the flock' He sighed slinging an arm round my shoulder.

'Same here, got any room mates?' I asked.

'Yeah'

'Who?'

He looked at me.

'Joe, Jess and Simon and Frankie' He said. 'You?'

'Brook and Megan' I sighed.

'Who was that guy you were playing footsie with?' He asked.

Footsie?

'Robin? We're just really good friends' I said, and looked up.

To see yet another familiar face.

And things are getting better.

* * *

**Want to guess who it might be? **

**Woo. **

**Bye **

**x x x x x**


	4. Familiar Face

**Woo.**

**Did you guess who it was? **

**Ha. Ha. Wrong! Its my grandma! **

**Joke. Its a cheesy joke. **

**Scroll! **

**x x **

* * *

Yep, getting a whole lot better.

'MAX, FANG!' She gasped, and ran towards us so fast and bombed us with a hug, smoke was steaming out of her butt.

'Hey Nudge' we choked.

'Sorry' she stepped back shovng a handful of dorito's in her mouth (A/N: I'm eating chilli doritos)

'How'd you find us?' I asked.

'Phone book' She shrugged.

Fang raised an eye brow.

'Okay, I need to go figure out where Gazzy and Angel put my friends, you gonna come with?' I asked .

They both nodded and we headed out of the window, unfurling our wings.

'Angel' I called

'Gasman' Nudge called.

'YO!' Fang yelled.

'Max?' We heard two voices.

'Gazzy, Angel' she screeched.

'Nudge!' They yelled.

Me and Fang brought down Robin, Brook and Megan.

'Thanks Max' Robin smiled as we touched the floor. 'They're pretty strong'

'Yeah, my little troopers, um, are you okay, you saw something very unpleasent' I chuckled.

'Yep, I'm good, they wont, like, come after me will they?' He winced.

'No, they want us' I said, I only need Iggy, then I would be whole again.

'Oh, does this mean you have to go?' He asked warily.

I looked up at his face. 'I'll miss you'

'Max, I have to go to work now, but stay until tomorrow, please, or meet me in central park tonight' He glanced at his watch.

'I'll meet you here tonight' I nodded.

He sqeezed me tight then walked to work. I'll miss Robin soo much.

'Ow' I winced.

I had a sharp pain go through my head. . . . . . . . . . . . . . Crap. Suddenly everything went black and I was covered in blackness, I heard someone screech "Max!" and then I tumbled over and fell to the floor.

_Maax _I shall never forget that voice. The Voice.

Crap not you I groaned in my head.

_Who else could be in your head Max. _

You little-uh--I hate you, I thought you were gone forever! 

_Nah, cant stay away for that long. Bye Max, you're about to wake up. _

'NO!' I screeched out as my eyes shot open.

'Max, you okay?' Fang was in my face.

I shook my head 'Its back' I cried, my head hurt and I dashed into the trees to hurl.

'Whats wrong with her, uh, older--boy?' Megan said awkwerdly.

'She's having a brain attack' I heard Fang explain.

They made gasping sounds.

I came out from the tree's and smiled a bit, then spat to the floor, ew, great.

Eighteen year old mutant with a voice in her head, I guess it beats bein' normal.

'Lets go, find a hotel in New York somewhere' Nudge suggested. Wow that was a short sentance, me and Fang looked at her in surprise.

I nodded and got grabbed on the shoulder by Megan and Brook.

'Sorry, I have to, I'm bringing danger to you both' I sighed and hugged them. 'Thank you for every thing, I'll come say goodbye tomorrow. I promiss.

Then we walked into the street and into a Motel ready to get a room, back to the old days, exept, I still need Iggy.

* * *

'Fang?' I asked.

'Yeah?' He looked up.

'I have really missed you' I sighed

'Me too, and by the way' He came and sat next to me.

'What?'

'I for got to do something before we all left each other' He smiled.

'Wha-' Didnt get to finish my scentence because he brushed his lips against mine, and got up and laid on his bed.

'Night Max' He said.

I was lost at words.

* * *

**Sorry I have to cut this one short, **

**Things are gonna get complicated in the next one, **

**Woo. **

**Sorry dont kill me. **

**bye **

**x x x x x**


	5. Bomb's and Ari

I opened my eyes, damn, I must've slept, damn, I hopped out of bed and opened the Hotel window, being careful not ot wake Fang, I succeeded, I flew down to Central Park, and looked around for Robin.

'Robin!' I called quietly trying not to wake the hobo's.

I walked onto the grass, he said he'd meet me on the bench, and saw something horrific, oh, dear, I started to feel dizzy.

I saw Robin on the path in a pool of blood, No! Ari must've done this.

'ROBIN!' I screeched maybe he was still alive, I hope.

'Wake up, now' I was panting over him.

I grabbed his wrist and checked for a pulse. . . .

A weak one.

Then I checked on his neck.

Slightly stronger.

Unconciouse, but still alive.

'I was going to finish him, but I didnt want to be too hard' Ari did a fake sigh from behind me.

'This time you will die' I snarled and stood up and strengthened my self.

'Oh, I find that very hard to believe' He put on a bored voice, then he smiled smugly 'Bring it on'

'No you bring it doggy' I made that "bring it on" gesture with my hands.

'Okay' He smiled and then lurched himslef at me.

I dodged him and then rammed my foot onto his back and stuck him on the floor, I jumped on him when I felt he couldnt move, and I whacked my foot against his head. Who wouldnt notice to mutant freaks in the middle of Central Park, battling.

He knocked me off with all his might and pinned me to the floor with his boot against my throat, and spat blood out to the floor, then he returned his face to me.

'You got it wrong Maximum, this time _you_ will die' He growled.

I let a choking sound.

This is where I would need my flock, or one of them atleast, mainly Fang, the strongest, or Gazzy and Iggy with their bombs I thought.

_All is in good time Max. Wait'n see. _My Voice said.

'I didnt really wanna waste this one, but, I guess I'll have to now' I heard someone chuckle.

'What the-' Ari swung his head round pinning me down still, I couldnt see who it was, ARRG!

Then Ari dove into the bushes and I heard a big explosion, and I mean A BIG EXPLOSION.

'Well, there goes my beautiful creation' He sighed then...

'IGGY!' I screamed and got up, stumbling over to him almost bursting with tears.

'Max, remember, cant see, where are you-Mmph!' I jumped on him with a hug and then cried a bit.

'Thanks, how'd you make that?' I asked putting his fingers to my face so he could kind of get a picture.

'Secret, c'mon, I'd say people heard that' He chuckled.

'Wait, my friend Robin, he got almost killed by Ari, we should bring him to the hotel' I said and he helped me pick Robin up.

'Sure, this him?' He picked up his bag with CONFUSION written across his face.

'No' I laughed 'Here' I put his hand to Robin and he picked him up with me.

'Okay. Lets go' Then we carried him back.

Iggy still looked the same. Strawberry blond hair, pale skin.

* * *

When we got into the room, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Total and Fang were all in there, oh, including Tigger. 

'Here we are' I said putting his hand to the doorknob, he twisted it and opened.

I heard intakes of breaths and then 'OH MY GOD, IGGY!' While he was being hugged and kissed Fang helped me carrie Robin and put him on the bed.

'Whats happened to him?' Fang asked.

'Ari' I said with so much anger in my voice.

'Iggy saved you?' Fang chuckled .

'Yeah!' I gasped. 'Yo guys! Iggy here saved my life!' I chuckled.

Then they hugged him again.

'Cool. Sorry' Fang said. Sorry for what?

'What' I said.

'For not being there to help you' Oh, thats just ticked me.

'Fang, dont even say the words sorry, unless you hurt me' I snorted.

He grinned 'Okay, lets get him fixed up' He gestured to Robin.

Soon, well, later, Robin started to stir, he made groaning sounds, maybe the pain was regestering.

'Robin?' I gently whispered in his ear.

'Ouch' He groaned and turned over to face me.

'Yeah, I know' I stroked his head. I knelt down beside his bed, and he screwed his face up then it relaxed. 'You doin' good?' I asked.

'Uh, well, I have a lot of bruises dont I' He said huskily.

'Yeah, and some scratches' I sighed, then smiled a bit, he tried a smile but it went to a little smile.

'Crap, that. . . . . Thing, did this to me, didnt it' He help my pinky finger like we usually do.

'Yeah, sorry, oh yeah, I'd like to introduce you to some of my family' I smiled at him, he grinned back.

'This is, The Gasman, thats Angel, thats Nudge, there is Iggy, the one who can beat our asses at cooking, and thats Fang' I smiled pointing to each one.

'Hi' they said.

'Hello' He said with strain in his voice. 'Where'd you get that cut from' He gently skimmed his finger down it.

'Ari hit me' I giggled, his touch tickled me.

'Did Max just giggle!' Iggy gasped.

'Shut up' I giggled more.

'Woah. Max never giggles' He laughed.

'So, Max, you only started giggling when you were with me?' Robin made me turn a tomato colour.

'Are you okay, where are you gonna stay?' I asked.

'Uhg, I cant move, but I got to, you want your room' He said politly.

'Fang?' I looked up at him. He looked away from his hands.

'Uh, yeah sure, stay' He cleared his throat.

'Thanks, uh, Fang?' Fang nodded with a weak smile, whats wrong with him.

'Okay, well, Gazzy can share with Iggy' They both nodded 'Nudge and Angel?' They smiled and hugged eachother.

'Thats us three then, unless' I turned to Fang.

'Nah, I'll go in the next room' I looked at him with confusion.

'I have a new power' He smiled a bit 'Its, uh, like I can walk through solids whilst being solid'

'Cool' I said, and we stacked and tapped fists.

I turned to Robin and sat next to him and we hugged each other.

'I'm gonna miss you Max' He breathed in my scent.

'Oh, I'm soo sorry' I buried my face into his chest.

Soon, we were both in dream land.

* * *

**Okaay. **

**What do you think my funky dudes! **

**Maybe I could provide more, fighting in the next scene, is Ari still alive after Iggy's ace creation? **

**Kim has left the building. **

**x x x x x**


	6. Back on the run

**

* * *

Chapter 6! woo.**

**Party. **

**Uh. No. **

**Please?**

**No. **

**Okay. . . . . . . . **

**Scroll? **

* * *

I woke feeling very light headed. I lifted my head up and looked up at the sleeping Robin that I had my head on, I climbed off and went into the bathroom and checked on things, I wonder if Fang still has a backpack, I walked out the door of the room and tapped on Fang's door. 

'Fang' I said in a hushed tone, it was six am.

'Coming' He said a bit sleepy.

He opened the door, his hair was all scruffled and he was rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

'Hey' He smiled a bit.

'Hi' I said breezily.

'What's wrong?' He asked leaning against the door.

'Uh, do you still have a backpack' I chuckled slightly.

'Yes' He said with a straight face

'Oh, well, can we use it for when we take off?' I asked.

'Put supply's in?' He read my mind.

'Took the words right out of my mouth' I nodded my head.

'Cool, well, what time will we be taking off?' He asked looking at his watch.

'Ten?' I said.

'Am or pm?' He asked.

'You choose' I shurgged.

'Am' He nodded.

'Deal, well, see ya in a bit then' I smiled and walked into my room.

Robin was up and refreshed.

'I have to go' He said.

'Why?' Oh, his brothers probably worrying.

'My brother, he worried' I guess right.

'Okay, well, this is goodbye then' I said choking back sobs.

'Yeah' He was aswell.

Oh, damn, I eventually lost and cried in his arms.

'I'll see you soon, promise' I cried.

'Sure' He let a tear slip.

He kissed my lips and pulled away, a slight blush krept onto my cheeks, he grinned lightly.

'Goodbye Max' He said softly and hugged me one last time and walked out the door limping slightly.

'How many guy's now?' I heard someone snort behind me.

'Huh?' I asked Fang.

'How many guys have kissed you now?' He chuckled.

I went red, agh! Damnit. 'What' I gave a blank expression.

'What ever, hey, its half nine' He glanced at the clock.

'I'll round up the flock' I hurried out the door. 'Yo dude's, up' I said walking into Nudge and Angel's room, they were up playing with some cards, and Total was too, weird.

'Ooh! I am so, soo excited Max!' Nudge almost screamed. 'It'll be like it used to be!' Then she screamed.

'Uh huh, Nudge, I think you just made me deaf' I chuckled then went for Gasman and Iggy.

'Hey, you guys, get ready for take off' I opened the door and they had a big piece of paper sprawled out infront of them.

Oh.

Bomb plan.

'Sure Max, what do you think of this bomb' Gazzy asked trying to hold up the paper. I looked at it .

'Where are you gonna' put that?' I widened my eyes.

Gazzy looked at Iggy, and Iggy looked in his direction, 'Dont know, somewhere. . . . . ' Gazzy tapped his chin.

'Get a belt and attach it to us!' Iggy finished.

'You my friend are a genius!' Iggy high fived him.

'Okay, wreck the paper, so no-body finds it' Iggy started to rip the paper up.

'W-wait-' Gazzy was about to stop him but I stopped them both.

'We need to go' I said slowly, it was now twenty to ten.

'Coming Sergeant Max' Gazzy said in a mock voice, ah, he was copying a voice off of Thunderbirds.

'Whatever' I laughed and walked back into my room.

'Ready?' Fang got out of the chair.

I nodded. 'Where are we going to go?' I suddenly asked. . . .. and thought.

'Uh, lets find a internet café' He suggested. 'Then we can find somewhere or something'

'Sure' I nodded.

_Wouldn't it be nice to get out of the country Max? _My voice said in a dreamily tone.

**Well, I guess, but where out of the country would that be? **

_Well, an english speaking place of course, try. . . . . . . . . . . England? _

**Could be nice, what if there are Eraser's there? **

_Take a chance Max, its been 3 years! _

'Dont worry about the internet café' I looked up.

'Why?'

'England, we are off to england, apperntly it rains alot, but still, it could be sunny' I was babbling.

'Cool'

'Ready!' The others came through the door.

* * *

Okay, so, we are out of New York, and I think we are, in, um, well, over a small island, it had no building's I dont think, oh it did, as we flew down, it was all empty, well, a drug addict part of town I guess, so we flew into an alley way, which was all messy, and a couple of fights seeing as blood was on the wall. 

'Woah' Nudge gasped as we walked onto the street, it had litter every where, drink bottles, drug wrappers, ciggerette box's, loads of stuff, and it had normal people walking around, well, dressed as us, as clean as us, it was weird.

'Yeah, okay, why are we here again?' Gazzy asked.

'We need to eat, and drink!' Angel shoved him.

'Dont for get the toilet' Total went behind a fire hydrant like in cartoons.

'Oh yeah' He shoved her back.

'Ouch' She kicked him.

He kicked her. 'Stop you guys' I seperated them laughing a little.

She shot a dagger at him.

'Over there, looks good, in the tree's' Fang announced.

'Cool. lets head' I replied and signaled for them to come, Gazzy tugged Iggy's sleeve.

'Ah, look, lots of wood' Total picked a twig up and smiled, his teeth holding a twig.

I snorted 'Oh, yeah, life warmth' I picked the twig out of his mouth.

'I'm just a dog' He huffed.

'Oh, so you can call your self a dog but I cant call you a dog' the Gasman laughed.

Angel laughed to, and Nudge, its been so long, I wanted to cry when I saw the laughs.

'You okay?' Fang said behind me.

'Oh, yeah, help me with the fire?' I asked, he smiled slightly.

'Sure' Then we made the fire and didnt have anything to light it by, damn.

'Gazzy?' I called. He came trudging over. 'Make some fire please?'

'Cool' He clicked his fingers together and popped out fire.

'Wow, Gasman got a new power' Fang said nudging him.

'It comes in handy' He chuckled lighting the wood.

We made an 'Oh' sound.

So then later after catching up on stuff, we ate, we were all together and happy, it wasnt right flying alone in New York, it was upsetting, and, well, lonely, but we had a taste of freedom, and realised this is our freedom.

'Can I have a go at, like, third watch, or second?' Gazzy looked up from his burger.

'Uh, sure' I said.

'Yes' He hissed.

'Does this mean, that now I'm like as old as you guy's were, i can go on watch?' Nudge said.

'If you want' I shurgged.

'I like my sleep' She groaned.

'We like your sleep to' Iggy held back a laugh.

'What-Ooh' Nudge got it. 'Hey!' He whacked him on the arm.

'Hey' He laughed.

'Whats the time Mr.Mutant' I looked at Fang, he looked at me with one raised eyebrow.

'Ten fifteen'

'Maaax, I'm tired' Nudge put her jumper behind her head and laid down. 'Night' she yawend and Angel curled up aswell with Total and celeste, she still has that bear.

'Gazzy, you want seconed watch?' I asked dusting off my butt.

'Not to night, maybe soon' He yawend stretched and laid down next Iggy, they had their backs to eachother and each one had a jumper under their heads.

I waited a couple of seconds then slowly turned to Fang, its been forever and I havent had a. . . . . . . . . . . . Proper hug, y'know, you need a hug and when you get the hug and feel something there, thats a real hug. I smileda bit and he looked at me in that "What are you doing" look.

I opened my arms slightly, then threw my arms around him, he stiffened, then loosened up and wrapped his arms around me, I didnt feel anything, so I rested my head under his chin, so his chin was on my head, then I squeezed him a bit, wait for it.

There, now I feel something, but I didnt want this to end, I felt. . . . . . . Some-what safe.

'Max?' Fang said.

'Hmm?' I breathed in his scent.

'What are you doing?' He asked.

'Oh' I stepped back and blushed. 'Sorry, I was, uh, um'

He put a finger on my lips.

'Dont babble, I'm on first watch' He took it away and sat against a tree.

I nodded and sat down. And just watched him against the tree.

* * *

**This one was long, i think. **

**Like it? **

**Mwahaha. **

**Kimowen. **

**Out. **

**x x x x **


	7. Sand bad

**Chapter 7. **

**Yup. **

* * *

Oo, I swear, my back is now twisted, when I woke up after eventually falling asleep, I was woken up for second watch. 

'Max' Fang nudged his boot against my arm. 'Max!' He hissed, I soon came to my scenses.

'Yeah, what, hmm?' I opened my eyes a bit, to see a Fang looking down. 'Oh, yeah' I nodded and sat up.

'Freak' He snorted.

'Cant say much can ya' I playfully slapped his arm.

He stuck his middle finger up at me. So I stuck my two fingers up at him.

'What time is it?' He sent me a glance looking at his watch. 'What?'

'You're like, obsessed with time, by the way its half four' I gaped at him.

'You let me sleep that long!' I hissed.

'Iggy went on second, so, this means you're on fourth' He shrugged.

'Who went on third?' I asked.

'Me' He said in a "duh" tone.

'Dude! If you over, um, over tire yourslef you can get really ill!'

He just shrugged. 'You go through a lot, we thought you might like sleep'

'Thankyou, but, really, I'm fine' I grinned.

'Okay, night' He said, and went to lay down.

'Oh and Fang' I called.

He looked up 'Hmm?'

'Thats F-I-N-E' I spelt out.

He rolled his eyes and lead down, whilst I went on FOURTH watch, I laid my head down on my jumper and looked at the stars, I saw a plane fly across the sky, it reminded me of one of my favourite songs, I remember when we dropped Brooks boyfriend off at the airport, and he sang a song for her, oh yeah, I remember what he sang:

_So kiss me and smile for me,  
Tell me that you'll wait for me,  
Hold me like you'll never let me go.  
'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane  
Don't know when I'll be back again -  
Oh Babe, I hate to go_

That was just the chorus he sang, but he was going away for two months, and she was crying a bit. Yeah, I like the song.

'So kiss me, and smile for me, tell me that you'll wait for me, hold me like you'll never le-'

'Max?' Fang said from behind me. Crap, I was singing out loud.

'Uh-huh?' I said warily still looking at the stars.

'You were singing' He tried to hold back a laugh.

'No' I said quickly.

'Its okay, thats my favourite song' He grinned, and sat next to me with his legs crossed looking at the sky to.

'No way' I said, laying back down.

'I know, its, not me, but its cool' He shrugged.

'No, its in my top three' I picked up a leaf.

It was silent after that, until he lied down the same as me, and looked at the stars.

'Have you ever heard of the Bear' He whispered.

'No' I said back quietly.

He pointed to a constellation, I couldnt quite make it out.

'There' He pointed to a big cluster of stars.

'I dont see' I said angleing my head.

'Follow my finger with yours' So I held up my finger and put it next to his, it was like a finger waltz.

'Cool' I gasped when I saw it.

A big group of stars shaped like the bear. **(A/N: Its true, when and if you get a chance, look to the sky at night and maybe you might see it**) It was. . . . Wow, then I showed him the big dipper.

'They're fading' I frowend.

'Duh, the sun does have to come up' I shot him a look and grinned.

'I love watching the sun rise, you?' He stiffened for a bit.

'Okay, I guess its cool' He sighed and we watched it rise together, not like that, I'm showing Fang the beauty of the world.

_Need to hurry up Max, cant fantasize over everything_. My voice chimed.

'Screw you' I said.

'What'd I do?' Fang asked surprised.

I burst out laughing and giggling. 'I was speaking to my voice' I said whilst laughing so it came out strangled.

'Oh' He said.

'Hey! Max, what are we gonna have for breakfast?' Nudge came out behind us. 'Why are you laughing'

'Oh, okay, um, check in the bag, dont have to much' I coughed slightly.

'I'm going to get the rest up' Fang stood up.

I noticed something in the bush, crap, why now! Cant we just, be in peace! I stood up caustiously, well, you can never be to sure, I walked over to the bushes on alert.

'Come out, I wont hurt you if you wont hurt me' I said calmly.

'Good, I thought you were gonna masacar me' IT gasped. honestly it!

'What-Who, hang on' I said confused.

'Oh, sorry, my apoligies' IT came out of the slight shadow of the bush to reveal him/her or what ever.

'Who and what are you' I asked.

'The names Sand' SHE said. She was as tall as me, long blond hair, her eyes looked purple, dark purple and she had a blue t-shirt and a pair of knee length khaki pants on.

'Max' I held out my hand. 'Why are you called Sand?' I asked.

'Watch' She sqeezed her palm in and sand came out. 'Oh and this' SHE MELTED INTO SAND!

'Oh my, god' I gasped.

'What about you?' She hand gestured to me.

'Wings' I whispered. 'And that is my flock'

'Cool!' She hissed. 'This is a mutant town, you could go stay in a hotel!' She opened her arms wide.

'What!'

'Dont'cha wonder why it looks so rough?' she went calm.

'Come over here', I said becoming to feel uneasy, she nodded and came over to where I was stood.

'What?' She asked.

'Meet my flock' I said.

I really wanted Angel to read her mind.

_Angel? _

_Yeah Max? _

_Read her mind please sweetie? _

She's good' Angel nodded.

'Of course I am, well, we are in some danger, these wolf things came, so I hid in the bushes' She whispered.

Crap. Went through my mind.

_Cant stay then. _I just pictured my voice in my head sitting there filing his nails, siging as he said that.

_What ever, piss off, I'm annoyed at you already. _

_Arent you so loveble. _

_I said piss off, want me to spell it for ya? _I thought back sarcasticly.

'Max, want to talk about this' Fang suggested.

I nodded and followed him behind the tree.

'We need to get out of here' He whispered.

'Why?' I whispered back.

'I sense them' He glanced up.

'Really? How?' I asked, he cupped a hand over my mouth.

'We need to go now' He said in a breath in my ear.

We dashed out from behind the tree grabbing things.

'U and A' We yelled to the flock and they dashed up into the air, Angel had Tigger and Total. And Celeste.

'I always new that you would recognise me Fang' She walked over to him and he set his jaw

'Fang?' I said warily. 'Whats she talking about?'

'He didnt tell you?' She said in a sarcatsic tone

'Dont go there Sand' Fang warned.

'Fang came back to the school, for a year or so, and we gave him a new power' She flung her long sandy hair over her shoulders.

'Sand' Fang voice got harsh.

She slipped one arm around his waist, and rested her head on his shoulder. 'He was going to become one on the bad side, but, he thought twice' she said breezily.

'Fang!' I yelled.

'Max, I had a major hang over, I think I was still drunk and-i-forgive me please' He cried, prying himslef away from Sand, he put his hands on my shoulder.

'Is this true?' I hissed.

'Max, she's lying' He breathed in my ear, like its not even a whisper.

'Lets, take her down' I breathed in his ear and he smiled at me. Smiled. . . . . .

We turned around to Sand, and threw ourselves at her, we punched her face and her stomach, well, she was going to die, until Fang pulled me off of her, then we turned around to see Ari.

'What a nice surprise' He grinned evily.

'Oh, yeah, I was just thinking of you, like this' I said punching his face, he is soo slow in reflexes!

'You bitch!' He yelled holding his already broken nose.

'Moi?' I said. 'Fang, go, he's mine' Fang unstiffened and flew up with the rest of the flock.

'You're going down' He growled.

'Games on, bring it on dog' I had my fists ready.

He ran towards me and I jumped up, matrix style, and kicked his back so he hurtled down to the ground.

'Shit!' He rolled over holding his head.

'Oh yeah, Ari, how's daddy doing, oh, I guess you might not know' I said in a tone like you were speaking to a baby.

'Shut your god damn mouth!' He yelled stumbling as he stood up.

'Or what' I kicked him in the head where I saw a massive hole, and he passed out.

I flew upto my flock and we flew away, going to England.

* * *

**Woah. **

**Max's got stonger! **

**Like that song brittany (or what ever her name is) wrote. **

**Stronger than yesterday! **

**Yeah well. **

**See ya! **

**Kimber's **

**Out. **

**x x x x**


	8. Teen Hotel

**Chappy 8! **

**Okay. **

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

* * *

'I call here!' Nudge practically yelled. 

'Me with her!' Angel put the animals on the bed, we manged to sneak them into the hotel room we got, I love hotels, they feel like home.

'Okay, so, Nudge and Angel got that room, Gazzy and Iggy, no doubt' I sat on the small couch with Fang.

'Yep' He opened up a coke. We were in some little town I think, we are still in America, it was some little town, like a road to no-where.

'How long do you think till we get to England?' I asked.

'If we leav tomorrow, a couple of days, we are flying over sea, we could steal a boat and rest on it' He took a swig of coke.

'Sounds good' I nodded. 'Time?' I asked grinning.

'Nine' He grinned back.

'Maaaax' I heard a groan, it came from the Gasman.

'Yeah?' I looked up.

'Can we please take the bomb out side and test it' He pleaded.

'Make sure you fly away from the houses' I warned.

He smiled 'Ig's c'mon!' then he and Iggy flew out side.

'Can, I go down stairs?' Nudge asked from behind me.

'Uh, why, its just a bar with, kids our age' I shurgged.

'Kids my age?' He puffed her lips up thoughtfully.

'Yes, go on then' I huffed.

'Angel didnt want to come, she said she wants Tigger and Total to get along' Nudge said going out the door.

'She's growing up' I sighd.

Fang nodded. 'We did to, still are' He said.

'What do you mean?' I nudged him.

'Nothing' He nudged me back.

'I'm not dumb Fang' I said tickling him in the ribs.

He squirmed the tinyest bit. 'Stop' He smiled a bit about to laugh.

'Sorry Mr. no Emotion' I said getting up going to the small kitchenette, I swear I felt a gaze on me, so I slowly turned my head to catch Fang qucikly turning his head away from me. 'Do you want something?' I asked him looking at the stuff in the fridge.

'I wasn-oh, yeah' He swore under his breath, why? I dont know, but he went red.

'Cool, I'm gonna see if Angel wants anything' I said closing the door.

'I'm going out there' He pointed to the small balcony. I nodded and opened the door to Angel's room.

'Max, dont look' She said, I couldnt see her anyways. Wait.

'Honey where are you?' I said closing the door.

'I. . think, I messed up my new power' She sniffed.

'What power?' I scratched Tigger's ear.

'Invisibilty' Total informed me.

'Oh, well, think of being seen sweetie' I felt around in the air to catch a shoulder. Angel's.

'Okay' She held her breath.

And in seconds I could see her again.

'Max, I thought you would never see me again' She cried, it sounded backwards. If you know what I mean.

'Dont worry, hey, do you want food?' I asked.

'Nah, Tigger and Total still wont agree on somethings, i need more time' She glared at them.

I laughed softly and walked out the door.

'Okay, I'm going to make a spag bowl' I called to Fang, he stepped through the doors laughing. 'What?'

'I saw Gazzy and Iggy's bomb go off, it was a huge disaster' He wiped tears away.

'Right, okay, you want spaghettie?' I asked.

'Um, okay' He shurgged.

So I got to work, I think I have improved on my cooking skills, well, I hope. I put the bowl on the side and poured all the ingrediants in the bowl.

'Ya done yet? Totals getting hungry' I heard Angel call.

'what the hell? since when did total eat spaghettie?' I called back.

'Since he smelt it' She giggled.

I laughed to my self dishing it out on plates, this little teen hotel is, neat, has everything we need, I looked over to see what Fang was doing, he was leant against the door sniggering, he caught me looking and motioned me over. I put the stuff on the table and walked over and leant against the door to.

Oh.

My.

God.

Through our small little spyglass thing, to see who it is at your door, Nudge was making out with some dude against the wall, we both broke out in laughter, it wasnt innocent either, it was. . . . . . . . . Not Nudge.

'Oh, my god' I whispered laughing, we looked like a pair of kids.

'Same here, shall we embarrase her' He asked restraining him self.

'No, I say we sit on the sofa and wait till she com- wait where's she goin'?' I stopped, oh no, no one is takin' ma Nudge to their room.

'To his room' Fang said, I shot him a 'No duh!' look and swung open the door.

'Oh, no you dont' I said to the dude, he threw his hands up in defense.

'I wasnt gonna!' He explained.

'Yadda, yadda, you can see her tomorrow' I said and we walked back inside.

He huffed and rolled his eyes, and me and Fang walked Nudge into the room.

'Oh, Max' She whined.

'Nudge dont, you are not that old, when you're our age, you can go to peoples room' I gestured to me and Fang.

'Didnt stop you and Fang when you were fourteen, did it' she folded her arms.

'One time thing' Fang protested.

I felt a bit hurt inside then, once there was time, me and Fang kissed, properly, when the flock were asleep.

_Flash Back. _

_'Ouch, my nose, I think I broke it at itex' I groaned sitting next to Fang._

_'Max' He said looking into the sky. _

_'Yeah?' I replied he looked at me, there was something there. _

_'This is for if we dont see each other ever again' he sighed, then cupped my face in his hands and kissed me, it seemed like it lasted for hours, but it was for seconds, he pulled away and let me lay my head in his lap as we star gazed. _

_End of flash back. _

'You were awake?' I said to Nudge.

'Duh' She grabbed a plate and chucked some spaghettie on it, just then Gazzy and Iggy walked in covered in dirt.

'AWSOME!' Gasman and Iggy smacked high fives.

"One time thing" I heard the words chime in my head.

'I'm a bit tired, I'm gonna go chill' I lied walking into the room I had.

I shut the door behind me letting out a breath, I saw Tigger and Total sat on the rug on the floor.

'You okay Max?'

I shook, my head and passed out, everything went black.

* * *

**There. **

**Shall they go to London or somewhere else in England, or the UK? **

**Or shall they all die! **

**mwahahah. **

**Nah. Seriously. Where shall they go in England. tell me or have say in. **

**ta ta! **

**Adios. **

**x x x**


	9. Skimming The Water

**Okay, so, this isnt the chapter where they go to England, I need more time to plot that one. **

**So here goes! **

**Scroll! **

* * *

Max's POV

Blackness. Darkness. Pass out.

Fang POV. (A/N; This is the first character switch thing so. . . )

I heard a loud thunk shortly after Max entered her bedroom, I thought she might come out in a minute with her hand on her head because she bumped it, but she didnt, I thought I'd leav her for a bit to chill, I dont know why she is chilling off.

Okay, five minutes gone, I got up from the table and tapped on Max's door.

'Max?' I said and tapped it again.

I opened the door a crack, I couldnt open it any wider, I just saw her legs and shoes through the crack, so I pushed on the door harder, trying not to hurt her, I made the crack bigger and found her body just laid on the floor. I scooped her up, panicking slightly, I laid her on her bed.

'What happened' I asked the cat and Total.

'Well, she came in, but she had some tears coming down her cheeks' The cat purred over her.

'Yeah, any idea why Fang?' Total said.

'No' I said warily and walked out to get her water for when she wakes up.

'Is she okay?' Nudge asked.

'She passed out' I replied.

'Oh, my god' Angel gasped.

I put my hand up to my mouth show "shockness" and made her giggle, then I walked back into her room and placed the glass on her bed side table.

She looked very serene, and peaceful when she slept, she didnt look troubled, or anything she just looked untroubled, I brushed away a strand of hair that covered her face with some fingers and let them linger over her head then took my hand away.

Then I noticed something in her neck, it looked like a dart, I pulled it out, and it had a little bit of green liquid. . . . If that was all gone she's be dead, it would've been an over dose, oh my god, I shook her gently.

'Max, wake up' I shook her. 'Now, wake up!' I yelled.

She sat up sweating, breathing fast and hard 'Wha-what happened, tell me' She said in between breaths.

I sat beside her and handed the water to her, which she drained in two seconds, then she put it down onto the table. 'You got tranquelised' I said.

'Oh, ouch, yeah, by who!' She gasped coming to.

'I dont know, I walked in here to find you on the floor' I shrugged.

She nodded. 'Is that the dart?' She asked.

I held it up and it was only a little bit drained, not to much was gone, she was okay. 'Yeah, but, if it all drained then you'd be dead'

'Thank-you' She said getting back to normal.

'For what?' I said putting the tranqueliser on the side.

'Saving me, duh' she said.

I scratched the back of my head awkwardly. 'I feel so drowend out' She flopped onto the bed.

'Get rest, I'll come get you' I said smoothing her hair down.

'No, I get to much rest you guys hardly ever get rest' She sulked.

'Okay, but no over doing your self' I warned.

'Fang?' She looked up.

'Uh huh?' I replied.

'Put this in that stereo please' She hand me a c d, so I got up and put it in.

Its the one she was singing when we watched the sun come up, I thought of Max singing this, or me singing it to her. I felt my face flush so I turned around.

'Whats wrong?' She asked.

'Nothing' I coughed.

'Did you mean what you said?' What?

**Max's POV.**

'Did you mean what you said?' I asked Fang.

'Did I mean what' He looked at me blankly.

'It was a one time thing' I said quietly.

'Max, dont, you know I say things, and it all blows up in my face, i'm sorry give me time to think' He said desperatly.

I smiled a bit. 'Okay, I'm sorry, I felt a little. . .' I didnt want to say it.

'What?' He turned the stereo off.

'Hurt, I felt a little hurt' His face softened.

'Sorry, next time I'll be careful of what I say' He gave a small smile and walked out.

I guess we have all changed in our own little way, Fang's more open up about different things, I sat up and was expecting to find an Eraser in my room the one who tranquelised me, but I didnt. I just saw Tigger turning a page in the new paper and Total flipping Celeste around.

'You hungry?' I asked them.

'I want some spaghettie' I Total looked up.

'Ew, no, may I have some fish if you have any' Tigger curled up.

'Sure, be right back, I'll bring you left over' They groaned as I walked out the door, I sat down at the table and flung the spaghettie on my plate.

'You doin' good Max?' Nudge asked.

'Sure' I smiled and ate.

The others had gone down stairs to the pool table, Nudge told me. 'Why didnt you go?' I asked putting my dish in the sink.

'Oh, I dont want to' She shrugged walking into her room.

'Why?' I followed her.

'Well, there's a creep down there, and he kept checking me out so thats why Jack bought me back' She said, Jack must've been the boy .

'Sorry Nudge' I said. 'For bursting your bubble'

'S'okay, I have his number' She staded holding up a peice of paper.

I shook my head smiling and chuckling to my self.

* * *

-------Later Tomorrow------ 

Okay, so we're flying over water, and it has been three hours since we left the hotel on the road to no-where, and I was getting pretty pissed off, because I didnt know if we were going in the right direction, The Gasman and Iggy had dropped bombs in the water, Angel and Nudge had Tigger and Total. And Total had the bear.

'Any idea where we are?' Fang smirked beside me.

'Aaa, no!' I groaned.

'In four hours, if we feel dehydrated (A/N: did i spell it right?) we should stop on a boat' He suggested.

'Good thinking, you should be leader' I laughed.

'Oh yeah sure, you care for them like a real mum, while I sit back and do diddly squat' He shrugged.

'No, there's something there, you care for me' I said swooping down.

This. Is. Awsome. I swooped down and skimmed my hands along the water, it was like magic.

'Yo, have a go at this!' I called to them.

They all swooped down and did the same, well, not Fang.

'C'mon Fang you know you want to' I said tagging his back.

'Max' He said urgently as I was about to dive back down.

'Yeah?' I turned around my sandy blond hair waving every where.

'I want to tell you something, I actually need to, desperatly' (A/N: Is it spelt right?)

* * *

Mwahahaha.

Wop wop. So, they are over the sea. . . . . I have a plot.

All American Rejects will show up and kiddnap Max, then, they play her Dirty little secret.

. . . . . . . . .Kidding.

Stay tuned!

Kimbowen. . . Out.

x x


	10. Merpeople? OH MY GOD!

**Right, here is ten. **

**First i need to ask you all a question to make sure, you're all are right in the head. **

**4 and 4 is . . . . . .**

**Oh and some things in here, I have gotton from Helen Dunnmore's book Ingo and the Tide Knot, which are ACE! Books! I took some characters from it. **

**Mwahahahah. **

* * *

What is he going to say, I started to go a bit frantic inside. 

'You can tell me anything' I said breezily.

'Actually, it can wait' He changed his mind.

'Want to skim along the water?' I raised my eyebrows questionly.

He smiled slyly, whats he going to do. 'Fang?' I warily.

He grabbed my hand and dragged me as fast as he could and dumped me in the water, the ocean.

The flock started to laugh as my head surfaced and even Fang was laughing, I grabbed his foot and dragged him underwater.

Its not usually easy to see underwater, but I could see perfectly, I could see every detail on Fang's face, we started to wrestle underwater, and we saw a over large fish swimming slowly, we stopped dead in our tracks, shark? Shit, we couldnt move though!

'Fang, why cant we move, why, why' I said frantically.

'Do I look like Einstein to you?' He gasped quietly, hang on, we are speaking underwater.

WHAT?

We looked at eachother in complete shock, and then we turned our attention back to the "shark" wait, it had hair, lots of hair, waving around.

'Who are you?' AAA IT TALKS IT WAS HALF HUMAN HALF FISH!

I've seen pictures of these.

'What are you?' I asked.

'They call us sea maidens' She said.

'How did you escape the school?' Fang asked relitivly calm.

'Scool of fish?' She asked confusidly.

Her--Ahem--Tail was a shimmering purple and her hair was a green-ish colour, she had a weird patter on painted on her face. Ah-ha! Mermaid.

'Dont worry, how can we speak under here!' I said.

'Oh, you're my presence dont worry' She smiled. Nice teeth.

'We need to go' I said. I cant believe I was panicking, I mean, you try speaking to a fish creature underwater.

'Wait, whats that on your back?' She asked touching Fang's wings.

'My wings' He said proudly. Her face brightened. 'Whats your name?' He asked. I do not have time for this.

'Fang, I'm going to check the flock' He nodded and I dived out of the water, they were hovering above the water and gasped when they saw me.

'Max, where's Fang!' Angel said whilst gasping.

I was to shocked, I noticed some little Island about a minute away. 'Fly over there, I'm going to get Fang' I said, and they nodded and flew away to the island.

I dived back under.

AAAA!

He was gone! NOT HERE!

'Fang!' I screamed but chocked. The fish girl took him.

'Calm, down, calm!' Someone rushed by my side and took my hand. I could suddenly breath again.

Oh, bull-crap, another fish/human.

'Fuck' I swore under my breath.

'I beg your pardon' He sounded shocked. Taking me somewhere, oh, I know, I could see a little bit of the island my flock was on.

'Nothing, what is happening, who are you, where am I, where's FANG!' My voice rised.

'I am Faro, and I do not know where you friend is' I narrowed my eyes at him. 'Who are you, a girl like you down here'

'The names Max, where do you come from' I said cautiously.

'I live here, this is all the kingdom I live in' He thrusted one arm out, he looked a bit like Fang, dark olive skin, exept, this boy's eye's was a peircing blue and his hair was tousled and curly, his tail was different from the girls, he had a deep blue tail.

I was hypnotized by his eyes. 'Here, you need air, I'll come up to' He said as I crawled up onto the sand, and he wiggled, up and sat on the sand with his tail half in the water.

'Oh my god, Max!' Angel squealed, I opened my arms to hug her but she ran straight to Faro.

'No thats Faro' I said my head following her direction.

'Wow, oh my god, look, woah!' She said fast, Nudge came and joined her.

'Woah! Cool! Wow! Can I touch your tail!' she gasped.

'Go on then' He said politly.

'You look like Fang in some way' The Gasman put a finger on his chin.

'Max where's Fang?' Iggy asked.

'I went back under water and he was gone, that girl took him' I said.

'That girl, what did she look like?' He asked.

'Purple tail, greenish hair, and a weirds pattern on her face, oh and she did have really green eyes' I described her squinting my eyes trying to remember.

'Ah, thats Zantina my cousin' He ruffled his hair.

'Oh, well she has kidnapped my friend!' I hissed.

'Kiddnapped is not the word, we dont see many-' He stopped.

'Winged children?' Nudge asked touching his tail.

'Yes' He smiled. Is there something there? 'You're?' He asked Nudge. Dang it.

'Nudge' She said a bit warily. 'What does that feel like?' She ran her finger down his slippery tail.

'Stop, it tickles' He said squirming.

'Do you have gills like me?' Angel asked.

He looked at her surprisingly. 'Yes, you have gills!' He gasped.

'Uh huh, watch, and I can speak to fish' She dived into the water.

We waited for ten minutes then she surfaced. 'See?' She wiped her hair away from her face.

He stared at her. 'How's that possible, a girl with wings and she breaths under water and talks to fish!' He said in a rush.

'Nothings impossible' She replied. I couldnt take this anylonger.

'Where the fookin hell is Fang!' I screeched.

'I told you, he is with Zantina' He calmly said shifting in the sand/water.

I clenched my jaw. 'Well, I know that, where has she taken him!' I said through clenched teeth.

Fang's POV.

'Where are we?' I asked Zantina.

'This is my special place' She picked up a. . . . Thing.

I smiled back, 'You come here on your own?' I asked poking a muscle that was stuck on the wall, I mean rock.

Wait where's Max?

* * *

**Agh, must be off to bed! **

**Night people! **

**x x x x**

**Hope ya like it. **

**Stay tuned! **

**oUt. **


	11. Define the word Love

**Ha, here is the 11th? chapter. **

**Oh and one of the new characters called Zantina, yeah, she is mine, mwhaah, and Faro belongs to Helen Dunnmore, Maximum Ride and the others belong to James P! Who rocks! (.) **

**Scroll. **

**BTW! This is starting off in Fang's POV. **

* * *

Maax, where is Max. 

'Um, whats you're name?' I asked, had I already asked.

'Zantina' She said fixing something into her hair. I felt weird being here, can I expand my wings?

I looked around at how much room I had to spread my wings, my wings were now a good sixteen wing span, awsome. I carefully unfurled my wings, I think I looked scary since Zantina opened her eyes really wide.

'Wow' She breathed. 'You look like an angel'

'Why thank you, I'm going to try my wings out underwater' I said and took off.

I glided through the water not far from Zantina, she actuallt followed me a bit, it was easy. WAIT WHERE'S MAX.

'Sorry, Zantina, I have to find my friend, Max' Her face fell a bit.

'Max, oh, _the _girl you were with' she said, she grabbed my hand and smiled, and she let out a weird calling sound, it sounded like a screech in a song, but sounded. . . . . . . Dont know how to put it.

I nodded and smiled back, we soon surfaced on this island, I choked up water and laid on the sand before saying "hi" to the flock, but Max didnt have any of that, she bombed on me, litterally.

'Fang!' She gasped and jumped on me, I WAS sat up.

'Hello' I said warily.

'I was worried, I didnt know where you were' she said in a rush.

Her hair was still wet from when I had pulled her into the water, and she had a blotch of sand on her face, which I brushed away with my thumb, she blushed and stood by. . . . Another, boy, with a- Ahem - tail.

'This is Faro' She said.

**-------Max's POV------ **

Fang came back, I bombed him.

'This is Faro' I breezily, Faro waved with a lop sided smile.

'You're Fang?' He said shifting in the sand again, next to his friend, Zantina, obviousley, the one who stole Fang. Well, goin' a bit over the top there.

'Yes' Fang had set his jaw, did he get injured?

'Oh, well, I hope to see you soon, Max' Faro said bowing his head.

I blushed. 'Okay, thank you for, y'know' I said.

'Bye' They said then dove off in the water.

I turned round to the flock, it was getting really dark, the moon was, beautiful, wait, what am I saying. I shuddered.

'You cold?' Iggy asked sensing me shake.

'Nah, shouldnt be, it is warm' I patted his back, he nodded and sat down against the palm tree by Gazzy.

'Anybody hungry?' I held up the back-pack.

They all shot up their hands, I had to throw the bag down as they dived in for it, exept Fang who was watching the moon, its best to leave him alone.

We had, marshmallow's on a fire, Fang joined us on that, and we had, just basically junk food, boy arent we healthy, not, and we dont have those cheesy adverts where there are kids singing "Eat your beans!' why.

Finally once we had all finished eating, we packed up, The Gasman and Iggy dug a hole and hid a bomb in the sand for. . . .Pirates.

(A/N: i want to be a pirate. . No JOKE)

* * *

**Later, At night, Mwahahahah. . . . . .**

'Maaax' Nudge whined, boy she hasnt changed.

'Yeah?' I asked turning around.

'Sleeeeep' She said shutting her eyes and curled up on the sand.

'Angel, you okay?' I turned my head to her as she hugged me.

'Fang's angry' She said holding onto me, she was scared?

'What do you mean' I asked. 'What did you read?'

'I cant make it out, angry about something he should of done along time ago, but now its to late, then I read, maybe I still have a chance' She said focusing.

'Hang on be right back' I gave a small smile and sat next to Fang, Angel looked at me warily, he was that angry?

'Hey' I said sitting by Fang as he watched the moon.

He grunted.

'Wanna talk about anything?' I asked sounding casual, he looked at me awkwardly.

'No'

'Whats wrong tell me? Angel caught your thoughts' I said.

He glared at the moon. 'I should have done something ages ago, which, I think I'll do now' He took a BIG DEEP breath.

'You can tell me anything' I put my arm over his shoulders.

'I- I love you' He blurted.

I stared at him in shock, what, wait, should I be happy, I dont know, Love? LOVE? 'Sorry, did you just sa-'

'Yes, I did, have done for a loong time Max, and only my feelings have grown, not shrunk' He said bitterly.

Should I reply yes?

* * *

**Sorry people. Mwahahah. **

**So, should she say . . . . . **

**"Oh I love you to Fang" ? **

**Or . **

**"I cant believe you, I just cant feel the same way" then storm off leaving Fang a mess. **

**Hmmm, I'm going for the second one. **

**XD **

**Bye bye! **

**x x x**


	12. Do you love me?

**This one is short people. **

**Sorry. **

**Hehe. **

**Faro and Zantina do not star in this one. **

**Annnnd, yeah there is Max/Fang in this (fax) **

* * *

Oh, just great, I do like him, I do love him, do I say it back?

'I always knew you didnt like or love me back' He said standing up.

'I didnt know you loved me!' I hissed doing the same.

'You didnt pick up on it when I kissed you before we all split!' He hissed back stepping closer.

I fell silent. 'I should have done this when I first saw you in your apartment in New York' He muttered then looked at me, and grabbed me by the waist and kissed me on the lips.

I kissed him back before he pulled away after what felt like half an hour.

'Man your a good kisser' I mumbled, but he heard since one side of his mouth quirked up. 'Oops' I added, embarrassed.

He held my hands with his softly, stroking the backs of my hands with his thumbs, I suddenly had a tingly feeling shooting through my body as he held my hands.

_That would be the feeling called love, Max, the great Maximum Ride is in love. _

Ahhh, boo you. Wait, how do you know what love is! 

_You're thinking it. _

Oooh. 

_Well then tell him! _

What. 

_That you love him. _

I love you. Wait. Oh yeah. 

'I love you to' I said. . . Out loud.

His eye's widened slightly. 'Really'

I nodded with a small smile on my face. He leaned in and kissed my cheek. 'I'm on first watch' He let go of me.

'Nope, I am' I said streching.

'Fine, when's my watch' He asked ruffling his hair.

'In an hour, we take an hour each' I smiled.

He nodded and laid down over by the tree. I smiled and sat down, was that a dream what just happened?

* * *

**Happy chapter! **

**Is it? **

**I was going to go for the second option, but I have something else up my sleeve. **

**Mwaahaha. **

**Anyways, hope ya liked it! **

**x x x**


	13. Kisses and Take off!

**13th chapter. **

**Uh huh. **

**This one contains, alot, of, Faxness for those who are fax fans. XD **

**Walk on. Or, better yet, read on! **

**

* * *

**

So, that really did just happen.

_Uh, yes Max. _

Hey, I was just reliving it. 

_Sorry. _

What ever, I laid back and watchd the stars, I doubt the erasers will find us here, well, I hope not, where to, in England.

_Follow instincts? _

Yeah, I'll do that, but, what if y instincts are messed up?'

_Instincts dont mess up Max. _

'Oh, yeah, do I still have my Ipod with me?' Why am I asking the Voice.

_Yes, in your pocket. _

I reached in my pocket, okay thats freaky, I found it, black with white head phones, yep, I flicked it on, I was bored, yes B-O-R-E-D, I scrolled to Guns 'n' Roses, Sweet child O mine, god they rock.

_I like soothing music. _

'Hey, you're in my head, you're supposed to like what I like' I said with my headphones in.

_No, I feel what you feel, I dont like what you like. _

'Oh'

'Max who are you talking to?' I heard a rough voice behind me.

I spun round to see, oh who else, Fang. 'Voice, cant sleep?' I replied turning my ipod off.

'No, palm tree's okay, but, anyways, so, where we heading tomorrow?' He sat down where I was tapping the ground next to me.

'The voice said to follow my instincts' I huffed.

'Good advice, it doesnt sound as bad as you make it to be' He said brushing some hair out of my face.

'No its not, but sometimes it can be'

'Max, Tigger stole the fish I caught!' Total whined.

'Catch another one' I said I was in a trance by Fang's eyes, they seemed to be hynotizing me as he was leant over me.

'What! It took me two hours!' I heard Tigger sniggering.

'Be right back' My voice was fading, I couldnt, y'know control my slef, until Fang broke away laughing.

'What was that!' I said gasping.

'I have a new power, to hypnotize, didnt you see my eyes, they go a deep shade of purple' He said.

'Oh' I said laughing and pushed him over in the sand.

He got up and pushed me back, so I thumped him in the arm, then it turned into a play fight as we were rolling around in the sand, once we did one more roll over, he pinned me to the ground.

'Pinned ya' He said.

'Ha. Ha' I said sarcastically, but laughing.

'You look different in the moon' He said toughtfully.

'In what way?' How can the moon make me different.

'Your skin is more whiter and your hair looks more blonder' He looked me up and down.

'You dont, only when the moon catches your eyes, they shimmer' I smiled. Whoops, I also blushed, I aint the blushing type!

'Like this?' He looked at me at an angle so the moon could get his eyes.

'Yeah' I grinned a bit. 'You're still on me' I said looking at his hands pinning mine down and me lying underneath him.

'I know' He gave a lopsided smile and leaned down and pressed his lips to mine, and kissed me, a load of fire-works went off inside of me, as I kissed him back, he managed to wrap his arms around my waist as I put my arms around his neck, just as we were getting into the kiss, Nudge popped up.

'Aww' She sighed.

'So sweet' Angel added.

'Disturbing' The Gasman said screwing his face up. 'That was gonna be a make out'

'What happened' Iggy groaned just waking up.

'Max and Fang were making out' Gazzy said picking up Tigger who was purring around his legs.

'We were'nt making out' Me and Fang said at the same time.

Nudge took a picture. 'Where'd you get that' I asked.

'The dude who I kissed' She smiled. 'I took it from his back pocket, anyways, who want breakfast!' She squealed.

They all shouted "Me!", I looked up at Fang. 'Maybe you should get off me' I laughed.

'Oh, yeah right, hang on' He kissed my forehead then helped me up.

'I say we head to England today' I said brightly as we dug some granola bars out of the bag.

He nodded biting into one. 'I say we follow instincts' He said in a mocking super hero voice.

Angel started giggling, and I started to laugh, some body got personality.

'Okay Mr. Comedian, help me pack up' I said tucking some hair behind my ear.

He grinned and we got some stuff in the backpack.

'Do you expect me to give up on this fish now!' Total hissed.

'Come O little mut' Tigger said.

'Shut up, ginger!' Total shot.

'Thats Mr. Ginger to you. . .Mut' He spat back.

'Ugh, I could, just. .'

'Do what?' Tigger slapped a paw in the water and pulled a fish up. 'Mmm, tastey, want a bit?' He offered to Total.

Total looked at him in confusion. 'Thank you' Total took a bite.

'Idiot' Tigger snorted.

'Hey, you guys, c'mon' I said opening the back pack, so they could jump in.

'Waait, you think I will ride with him' Tigger looked Total up and down.

'No, you're getting in Gazzy's bag' Tigger hopped in it. 'I am clostraphobic' He purred.

'Since when' I said in a disbelieving tone.

'Since now'

'Shut up and get in' I laughed then made the "Lets Go" sign.

We took off flying to England, Non Stop, because we werent far.

* * *

**Woohoo! So you like! Next scene will involve, Panic! At the disco, when Max steals one of their guitars. . . . . . **

**Joke. **

**I love them. Yay! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Chapter 14 is coming soon! **

**Bye! **

**x x x **


	14. Carlisle

**Woo, here is the chapter, fourteen. hehe. or. . .Oh Heck who cares. **

**Enjoy. **

**1 + 1 + 1 is! **

* * *

We were flying over what was. . . Green, England is green! Lots of feilds, winding roads, the clouds were a bit thick, and grey, we should land soon, we have been flying now for 5 hours, Nudge started to sing. 

'I know a song that'll get on your nerves' The Gazzy joined in with Iggy.

'What does it look like?' Iggy asked us.

'Green feilds, grey clouds and cars and, its quite pretty' Angel said.

'Oh, cool' He replied. 'Thanks'

'Hmm, lets land here, looks hidden, and some what safe' I said and we angled and flew down into the trees.

The forest, looked enchanted, like fairies should be living here.

'There's a hotel thing over there, it says, B and B' Fang said focusing on the words.

'Bombs and bombs!' Gasman yelled.

'No, idiot, it says Bed and Breakfast' I said nudging him.

'I know that' He snorted.

'Lets check it!' Nudge said.

'Fine, I need to ask where we are, then see a map'

Hey, uh. Voice, why am I here? 

_You'll soon find out, but I do know, you're in the wronge place. _

Thanks for the help. Not.. 

No reply.

DING DING! A little bell on top of the door went.

'Its very, carpeted' Gazzy said making hand gestures.

'Aye, how can I help you?' A lady behind the counter smiled.

'Hey, uh, may we have a room please?' I asked. 'Or two'

'Twelve pounds please' She held out a hand.

Time froze. aaa. why.

'We dont have pounds' Nudge said.

'You froze time?' She nodded.

'Oh, Angel, mind trick, pronto' She nodded and Nudge unfroze time.

'We dont have to pay' Angel put the tought into the lady's head. 'Because you will give us the two biggest room you have'

The lady nodded confusidly and gave us two keys.

We smiled and walked up the stairs to our rooms, woah, they were big, well, as big as you could get in a buliding this big, it was cold well, coldish.

'We are taking this room!' Nudge cried going into the biggest room.

The others followed her, I glanced at Fang.

'You and me got this one I guess' He prodded my back.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

'What!' We gasped.

Just one double bed, a chair and a bathroom. We groaned.

'At least it has two pillows' Fang smirked.

'Noo, 'cause- oh you just dont get it' I said helplessly and sat on the edge of the bed.

'I do' He snorted.

I looked up at him. And blushed.

'C'mon, lets see if they got a map' He said and opened a top drawer of the bed side table, and found a map.

He opened it up. There was a big map of it, and a huge red arrow that said, You Are Here! Which is. .

'Carlisle?' I said.

'Yeah, and look where London is' He snorted pointing to where is said London.

'Ooh, well, we should, rest, eat, sleep, and I want to veiw this place' I rested my head on his shoulder.

'Mmm, I want to rest now' He said wrapping his arm around me.

'I want a shower first' I said kissing his cheek and going into the bathroom. I locked the door and took a hot shower.

_You know, I always thought you and Fang made a great couple. _

What? 

_You and Fang, you always used to act, dad and momish. _

Why did'nt you say some of your words of wisdome then. 

_Because I thought you liked Sam, but then I found out ,whilst you were dreaming one night, you loved Fang. _

Oh. What did I dream. 

_Here, I'll play you the clip. _

**Max's Dream. **

**'Fang, is that you' I said walking into the living room. **

**'Hey' He said embracing me into a hug. **

**'I missed you where have you been?' I asked as we sat on the sofa. **

**'I had to go away, I love you' He said pressing his lips onto mine. **

**END**

_Then you woke up. _

That was weird. 

I turned off the shower and stepped out, I wrapped a towel round me, and then dried and then, put my clothes on. I walked out and found Fang laid on the bed, I smiled and climbed over him and laid next to him.

'How was your shower' He asked with his eyes closed.

'Fine thanks' I said laying my head on his chest.

'I love you' He sighed.

'I love you to' I said back.

'Maaax' Angel said coming through the door with one hand over her eyes. 'You guys making out?'

'No' I laughed.

'Good, they have food downstairs, we're gonna grab some okay' She said breezily and we nodded and she scurried down stairs with the rest.

'We haven't made out' Fang suddenly said.

'What?' I looked at him.

'Spare me' A voice said from the window.

* * *

**Noooooo. **

**Ha ha. **

**Bye people! **

**xx x x **


	15. We are pin pointed by Erasers

**Here it is ! **

**Enjoy. **

**x **

**

* * *

**

I froze, Ari, how'd he find us! Arrrgh!

'Oh, for the love of-'

'Carrots' Angel came through the door with some then dropped them at the sight of Ari.

'Ari, dude, you haven't changed' She said looking him up and down. He snarled.

'Shut up' He spat.

'Okaay, what ever you say' She said holding up her hands.

She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed casually, we ALL looked at her like she was insane.

'What? Lets catch up on old times' She smiled.

Ari narrowed his eyes at her. 'What is wrong with you?'

'Um, well, I do have a slight bruise from some of your minions, and a scratch on my back, oh plu-' She got cut off.

'What ever, so Max, surprise!' He said doing jazz hands.

'What a nice one to' I said getting up.

He spat to the ground. 'Okay, I'm here for what I came for' He rolled his shoulders and neck. I ordered the others out of the room.

'Then you'll get what you want, which is obviously, getting your ass kicked' I said clenching my fists.

He gave a sly smile and then took a swing for me, I ducked, I'm smokin', then I took a swing at him, damn, I missed, he kicked me in my stomach, ouch, I went down to the ground, but, I got up again, and punched his jaw. . . And, I managed to kick him at the same time, which sent him down, wham, I held him down by sitting on him.

His nose was bleeding, and I pulled out my pocket knife and sliced it down his cheek as he winced in pain but didn't scream.

'Ooo, that's gonna' scar' I whispered trailing the pen knife down his cheek.

'You bitch, you-Ouch!' He yelled as I dug the kinfe deeper.

'What do you feel, pain?' I pushed on.

He winced, then I stopped, and stood up wiping the blood off the knife, he stood up and smeared all the blood, he looked murderous, then his cell/walkie-talkie started to bleep.

'Yes, okay, coming' He gave me one last rude gesture, then flew (clumsily) out the window.

'Fang?' I called. He came in.

'You okay? Why do you have a pocket knife in your hand?' He asked going from concerned to confused.

'I sliced Ari's cheek' I shrugged and stuffed it in my boot.

He raised one eyebrow.

'What, he got his pain like I did, or we, did ours' I said putting my sweater on.

'Sure, I dont want to have to send you to anger managment classes' He huffed, I poked him.

'What ever, guess we better set flight?' I asked.

'Yeah, but wont they just find us again, and again' He said.

I sat on the bed and put my head in my hands. 'Why now' I whispered.

He sat next to me with his arm around me, and resting his head on mine. 'Dont worry' He stroked my shoulder with his thumb.

'Its all to do with fate aswell' I said.

'What, if this wasnt going to happen then you and I would'nt have met again at your apartment?' Yes.

'Yeah' I smiled.

He lifted my chin up with his two fingers and gently kissed my lips, like butterflys.

'Come on, we better get, goin'' He said helping me up.

* * *

**Hey dudes, I updated. sorry about the wait! Homework! Sucks! **

**Okay, so, they are in Carlisle now, which is up north! Yay. Well, I live in the south but hey. who cares. **

**Now where do their heads turn to! Eh eh. **

**Oh yeah, who likes Fluff, marshmallow spread! It rocks! I had my first trying today! mm. **

**Bye bye! **

**Lub smudge. **

**x x x**


	16. EXPLODE!

**Hiya folks! **

**This one is really short! SORRY! **

**Anyways! If you want me to update really fast then ask me or whatever. **

* * *

Another day another journey, me and Fang told the others, lets head, we dont know where, like Fang said. .

"I say we follow instincts!" Like we used to.

'Maaaaaaax' Nudge whined.

'Yes Nudge' I huffed as we were flying. . . . . . . South?

'Hungry, I feel like I could eat an Eraser.' She burrst'.

'Ew, but if you're that hungry then, okay, we'll stop in some. . . .Food place, or a abondoned hut' I said then added the end bit in a whisper.

She nodded. 'Give me another five minutes, then I'll be really hungry, I could eat the whole Flock' She shifted her eyes to me.

'Woah, hold on there Nudge' I said laughing.

'No, I feel like I could eat a dog and cat' She bit her teeth together making them make a crack sound.

'Max! Help! She's gonna eat me!' Tigger and Total squirmmed holding on to eachother in terror.

We all burst out laughing, except I stopped because two minutes later, my mind exploded, I started to fall, I shut my eyes, this is the end, I knew it, this is the pain like no other, of course, Fang rescued me, again, I clung to him, my finger nails digging into his shirt. (Not skin)

'Shh' I heard Fang whisper before I blacked out.

* * *

**Sorrry dudes and dudettes, like I said, short, mwahahaah. not a big cliff so you should be okay. **

**I think I might make something evil happen in the next one. mwahahahahaha. **

**Bye! **

**x x x **


	17. Fall out

**Sorry bout the last chappy! Max passed out didnt she? **

**And I cant think of anything evil, apart from Ari, he will show up! **

**He rocks in evilness! **

* * *

**Fang POV.**

We landed somewhere, in a cave, I set Max down carefully and held her, first she screamed, then she cried, then she passed out, usually she hurls after, her head was on my lap and I was sat with my back against the wall, the sun was just setting, everything was real quiet, I began to get edgy.

'Fang' Angel came over and sat infront of me looking down at Max.

'Yeah' I replied looking at her, worry written all across her face.

'She gonna' be okay?' She asked.

'She's going to be the same as she was before' I reasured. 'She was fine, all she needs is to rest, hurl and we set off'

She smiled and nodded and walked off.

I looked down at Max, she was so peaceful, she didn't look to troubled, sometimes, I feel sorry for Max, yeah, I stroked away a strand of hair from her face, she stirred and her eyes opened drowsily, I braced my self, she gave a weak smile and squinted like she was in pain, which she was.

'Where are we?' She said sleepily.

'Some cave, want some water?' She shook her head.

'Oh, ouch, god, this damn thing' I stroked her head gently.

**Max POV.**

My head pained, I felt sick, but didn't want to throw up, all over Fang, crap, I felt sick, sick, sick.

_Dont worry Max, the pain will ebb away. _

_Duh I know that. _

No answer, damn thing.

'Max?' Fang looked at me with worried eyes.

'Voice' I said with a smile. He nodded and. . . Small smiled.

'Uh, you might want to move Fang' I warned jumping up and went to a corner of the cave.

He held back my hair as I projectile vomited, figure of speech.

'God Max, what've you ate' He asked laughing a bit.

I stopped and someone handed me a tissue out of no-where, oh, Gazzy.

'Thanks Gaz, I havn't eaten anything' I shook my head.

'No problem, when do we set off again?' The Gasman asked rocking on his heels.

'Two hours?' I glanced at Fang, he hesitated to nod then shook his head. 'Uhg, Fang I feel fine'

'Sure you do, yo, Nudge!' He called her over keeping his eyes on me.

'What, oh hiya Max' She waved. He whispered something in her ear, she nodded and hugged me and stepped away.

'Ow! Jesus Max!' She touched her head and rubbed her belly.

'What! I can handle it!' I burst.

'Max you over power yourself, your going to run out like a battery!' Fang threw his arms in the air.

I was trying to look for words to say, but I came out with something stupid. 'I'm life lasting battery!'

He shook his head. 'Max, no, you need to rest'

'Have you rested?' I asked.

They nodded.

'So have-' Fang cut me off.

'Not enough'

Then I said something stupid, which I dont even know why I said.

'Since when do you care, you left us!' Then I sat down, crap why'd I say it, Fang looked at me, his face went as cold as ice and so was his look he gave me.

'Max?' Angel said softly sitting next to me. 'He doesn't hate you' she shook her head.

'I doubt that, I was so mean' I dropped my head in my hands.

'Well, maybe you should listen to Fang sometimes' she put an arm around me.

'Yeah, I just get annoyed, because, I feel like-' she hushed me by putting up her hand.

'I know, just, take other peoples advice, and I say we set off tomorrow, look at Iggy' We laughed, he had curled up with Total and Tigger.

'Night Angel' I kissed her forehead.

'Night' She got up and laid down by Nudge.

I saw Fang sat taking first watch, I feel like a bitch.

_Maybe you should talk to him. . . _

_What if Angel was wronge and he does hate me. . . ._

_Nothing ventured nothing gained. . . _

Oh yeah, hey thats good advice, I hesitently stood up, and then sat back down quickly, I'll speak to him in a minute.

_Yo, you in there? _

_All the time. _

_Very funny, can you get into other peoples mind? _

_I shall not do your work for you. _

_Fine, whatever, hey tell me when its been ten minutes? _

_Yeah sure. _

I lye back staring at the roof of the cave and I dont know how ten minutes can go that fast because in the next two, the Voice woke me. I stood up like last time, and Fang was laid back looking at the huge moon, the sky was so clear, we could see the stars, I walked over to where he lye and sat down.

'Hey' I whispered.

'Whats up' He didnt look at me.

'Uh, the sky?' I replied. He snorted.

'Sorry' I whispered.

'For what' I felt his voice harden.

'About, um, what I said' I fiddled with my shoe lace.

He shrugged. 'Oh Fang, I know I upset you do you forgive me?' I asked annoyed.

'Yeah it did. . . . upset me, but, I know you didnt know what you were saying' I opened my mouth at him wide.

'Well ya didn't have to storm off leavin' me felling guilty' I hissed.

'I needed to cool off, you made me angry' He looked at the moon again.

'Sorry' I lowered my head. I think we're growing apart.

I trailed my hand on the ground making invisible patterns when he stopped my hand with his and held it, still not looking at me.

* * *

**Ow was that! Eh?! **

**Okay. **

**BYE BYE!**

**Luff yhoo all! **

**x x **


	18. Kidnapped

**Here is my next chapter. woo. **

**Hope you likes it! **

* * *

I smiled a bit as he held my hand, well, blushed and smiled, I held his back locking my fingers with his, he shifted and laid his head on my lap breathing out. 

'Angel said we should leave tomorrow' I said twirling his hair in my other fingers.

'You sure you feel okay?' He asked looking up at me.

I nodded. 'Yeah' He studied me.

'Okay, we should-' He got cut off by non other than.

'Rest? Not tonight love birds' He snarled.

Ari.

We jumped up, I had a mix of emotions.

Happy, angry, startled and something I couldnt quite put my finger on. . .

_Max focus! _My voice hissed.

'What do you-' He lept at me and stuck a dagger in my thigh. 'You bastard!' I screeched.

The rest of the flock woke up and got into action, oh no, Ari grabbed Fang and stuck something in his arm and Fang went limp and fell asleep,or unconsiouse, I remembered that my leg was pouring out blood, then I felt someones arms under my arms.

'Come on Max, we need to follow the truck' Nudge said worried.

'No, Nudge, her leg is bleeding' Iggy shook his head, Fang was gone!

Blackness clouded over my visoin and it all went black.

**Fang POV **

I woke up, in a crate, Ari is dead, the thing I was in was moving, I'm guessing a truck, I had been gagged, and my feet were tied up same as my hands, damn.

Wait what about Max, and the rest, they werent in the truck with me, I freaked a bit, I remembered Ari had stabbed Max in the thigh. The truck stopped, the doors swung open and dragged my crate out.

'C'mon, get him in there' Ari ordered.

They chucked my crate into the place that Ari told them to put me.

'Yo, bird boy, out' Ari said once they had untied me.

'Why am I here' I said climbing out.

'Well, Max will come save her lover boy wont she' He said slyly.

Crap, I gotta fight him.

He launched for me, and I punched him blood spewing out of his mouth, he kicked me, I thought of the times he hurt Max, I punched him then kicked him, he snarled and grabbed me and hit me hard, then kicked me.

'Ouch you bas-' He punched my face again. I passed out.

* * *

Max POV

Oh my god, they took Fang, god knows what they are doing, I was laid on the ground with a bandage wrapped around my thigh, where Ari had stabbed me.

'Max, me and Nudge are goning to go scan the area' Angel said walking upto me.

I nodded and they flew off. Damn me and my. . . thigh. 'Yo, Max, can you fly?' Iggy asked squatting beside me.

'Um, dont know, help me, like, fly beside me,catch me if I fall' I said as he helped me stand up.

He and I ran to the edge of the cave and the wind caught our wings, I was a bit clumsy at first, then I got the hang of it. 'Iggy' I called.

'Yeah'

'I can fly easy' He nodded and we angled back to the cave.

We landed, well, I stumble/landed.

'Okay, round up Gazzy and Total and Tigger' I said to Iggy, he nodded and they stuffed them in a bag.

We are going to rescue Fang.

* * *

**Yey. They will save him! **

**Unless I kill him. . . .Hmm. . . . .**

**Yeah lets kill 'im! **

**Oh-kay, see ya! **

**x **


	19. Max III and Death

**Okay so, Fang is kidnapped. . . . .Max has been stabbed, in the thigh, nothing to big and Ari has got Fang hostage, life is sweet isnt it :) **

**Here is chapter. . . . . uh. . .. . . . . .. Just here. **

**Oh yeah dudes, there is a big surprise in this one! **

**Read! **

* * *

Fang POV 

Ouch. Pain. Ari. Max. Flock.

That was all that was going through my mind as soon as a huge bright light hit my eyes. . No it wasnt heaven, I think I was in A school in England? Oh my god, they're migrating, Erasers are like spots, you can squeeze 'em and they go pop, but they always come back, so anyways, I'm on a table, a light is making me blind, my feet are tied up, and life sucks.

'He's awake.' A girls voice, sounded like Max's, then she peered over me, it was Max, wait, this is the twin, or Max III for that matter, she smiled, no its Max, they got me?

Iggy soon came over, how long was I out for!

'Hey Fnick' He grinned.

'C'mon, we need to get you out of this' Gazzy said cutting the ropes away.

'How. .Did you get in-wait' I was confused.

'Angel's holding down the erasers as we speak, we have to hurry' Nudge said.

I nodded and swung my legs of the side of the table. Max gave me a small smile. I hugged her, she hugged me back.

'Okay c'mon' Max said once we hugged.

* * *

**_Little did Fang know... _**

Erm, okay, so remember when I said that me and the flock all have a strange thing where we all know where we are going, yeah, well thats what we are doing now, I managed to get into the air without falling and stuff, my thigh is bandaged up, and we are going to get Fang.

'Max, look down' Nudge said.

I looked down; A building in the middle of no where. Yep thats the one.

'Okay, angle down' I called, we all angled our selves and dove down.

It was all fenced off and looked creepy, like the school in Death Valley. There were erasers guarding off different entrances, crap mother of damn, we crouched down in the bushes.

'Should we split up?' Whispered Gazzy.

'Have all of you devloped new powers?' I asked.

They nodded. 'Show 'em to me'

Gazzy showed me his fire trick.

Iggy produced a lightening zap from his fingers.

'I can mind control remember?' She said meaning, I dont need new powers.

'Nudge?' She smiled and blew out some air and sent an eraser flying out into the distance.

'Nice, Total and Tigger, you can stay here' They groaned.

'Why do I have to stay with him, keeps licking him self!' Total screwed up his face.

'Hey, atleast I clean' Tigger said licking him self.

Angel giggled. 'Stay' I said sternly.

They huffed.

'Okay, Gazzy with Iggy, Nudge and Angel?' They all nodded.

'What about you' Iggy said in my direction.

'I'm fine' I patted his shoulder. I put my hand out, Angel put hers on top, then Nudge, then Gazzy, Iggy did aswell and Total and Tigger put their paws on top of eachothers. 'Break' We hissed.

We split up and Total and Tigger hid behind the bushes, I saw Nudge kick some ass, same as Angel, and Gazzy and Iggy threw small bombs at the erasers causing them to explode.

Okay Voice, help.

_You need to go round the back, there'll be less erasers. _

I crept round the back, he was right, there was only about two of them, they ran towards me but I fought them off, hang on, were there more coming round the corner. Oh yes.

_You tryin'a kill me or somthing! _

_Hey, I thought there would be less. _

_Oh my god your no help sometimes, how am I meant to these off, they are the new version! _

_Think hard. _

_Oh no you dont, you piece of- crap they are closing in on me. _

I kicked a few in the stomach and head, that didnt work, they got madder, oh this is soo not over the rainbow, I might aswell give up.

_Never give up and never give in. . . ._

This is part of the twisted test isnt it!

I kicked another one and puched the other, one ripped across my stomach line, revealing my belly button ring, they better not rip that out, they began to morph, their muzzles coming out, I hate that sight, and eraser bit my arm, causing it to bleed, oh my god, blood was pouring out, and some pain struck my leg shooting up it, and with that, I fell to the ground, but I noticed a figure come behind one of the erasers and stab them.

* * *

Fang POV

We were flying to. . .God knows where, I was beginning to get suspiciouse, I had'nt seen Total, or that cat, Max didn't have a bandage, I think I'll turn back.

'Fang?' "Max" said.

'Yeah' I replied slowing.

'You okay?'

I nodded, she faced back in the direction she was going, I silently swooped away hoping they wouldnt noticed and landed in some bushes, I didnt walk back into the new school place, because somthing big was going on, a twig snapped beside me and I straightened up.

'Fang?' Max's cat asked confused.

I raised an eyebrow. 'Remember me, Tigger, and, over there the mut'

I nodded. 'Why are you here?'

'Max came to get you' Total said wagging his tail.

I looked over at the comotion and a figure stepped infront of my vision.

'Goin somewhere?' Ari asked. I screwed up my face.

'I was' Ari raised an eyebrow.

'Huh?'

'Another Max came to get me, I'm guessing Max III along with a flock II' I said standing up.

'Fuck! I told her to stay put!' He kicked a rock.

'Want me to put lost posters up' I snorted.

He narrowed his eyes at me. 'I like it better when you passed out' I stepped back, and looked over at the big fight that had completely stopped now, and all the erasers were on the floor.

'Huh?'

* * *

Death's POV (A/N: sounds funny, hehe)

I looked at the passed out girl on the couch. She had dirty coloured blond hair, and fair skin, I was sat in the chair beside the couch, she stirred, and, she had wings like me, she opened her eyes, and straightened.

'Psst' I hissed.

She whipped her head around and jumped a mile. 'Who the hell are you' she said.

'Death' She raised an eyebrow. 'No not death as in death, my name is Death' I chuckled, I get that alot.

'Oh' She eyed my clothing, my grey tee and faded jeans.

'Whats your name?' She looked uncomfortable, I wouldnt blame her.

'Max.' She replied shortly. 'Who's that?' She looked at my stereo, I had Linkin Park, Numb, playing.

'Linkin Park' I turned it down.

'Wait, where am I?' She asked looking around.

Max POV.

Okay, I was with a dude, called Death, he had spiked deep purple hair and deep purple eyes, and a black feather on his shirt. Wings?

'You're with me' He snorted.

* * *

**You like? **

**Eheh? **

**Death is a new character and I own him! Mwahahah! **

**So a Flock II and Max III? Interesting. **

**No Total II though. Funny. **

**Bye! **

**x **


	20. Vampire!

**Okay, so Max just met Death. . . . . . .Mwahahah! **

**Kidding, but she did meet a someone called Death. :D **

**Read pwease! **

* * *

**_Death POV. ._**

She was looking at me funny, and there was silence. I like silence. But not awkwered ones.

'What?' I asked.

'You have a feather' She snapped out of it.

I rolled my eyes and stood up, then I spread my deep purple wings.

'Woah' She gasped, yes my wings are magnificent, they are different from the other kids wings, mine are more, angelic, they are delicate.

'What, they're like yours, well, in a way' I shrugged and tucked them back in.

She suddenly looked like she remembered somthing. 'Oh crap!' Max cursed.

'What' I got my self a beer from the fridge.

'My friends, I uh, I need to go get them' she said getting up, wincing.

'Uh, I'll come with you' I said gulping some beer.

_**Max POV**_.

He wants to come with me, he has wings, his name is Death. Okay.

'Uh, yeah, sure okay' I said hobbling to the door.

'Why are you limping?' He asked. Then his gaze shifted to my pants and saw the blood.

'Crap, uh, Ari, he stabbed me' I sat on the side of the chair.

He placed his hand on my thigh. 'What're you doing?' I asked.

'Healing you. Duh'

'But your names Death' He shot a look at me.

'They called me death, because of my other power' I raised an eyebrow, like Fang does, FANG! Where are you, I need you. . . . .

'Whats that?' I asked.

Now I wished I hadnt.

* * *

_**Iggy's POV.**_

'Yo, Ig, over here' Gazzy hissed. I followed his voice and body heat.

'What' I whispered.

'There's something in there, think it might be Fang?' He asked.

'Uh, blind remember? But we can check it out' I shrugged.

'Cool' He pushed the door open and an ice cold wind swept over us, freezing.

Gazzy started shivering a bit. 'I cant see a bloody thing'

The door shut and we heard a voice. 'Who are you?' She asked.

We jumped. 'What?' I said.

'You heard me' She said I felt her presence, it was near, actually her breath was on my neck.

'I-I-ggy, sh-she-i-is-s-t-terry-f-fying' Gazzy shivered.

'What does she look like?' I asked.

'White hair, ice blue eyes, almost white skin, Iggy, she has real sharp teeth I think she-' She cut him off.

'Yes, a vampire, and this boys neck is fresh and young' Her teeth grazed my neck.

'Get her off me!' I said and pushed her away.

'Iggy I cant see anything only her! She is freakin' glowing for christs sake!' He said tripping over something, and his voice faded, Where'd he go!

'Gazzy!' I called.

'I'm okay!' His voice was strained. 'Your on my hand'

Something snagged my wrist and pulled me back, I'm guessing the vampire girl.

'Ig! Dont worry, just-'

'Shut up child!' She blew a breath of air out. 'There, frozen' She added proudly.

She froze him!?!

'Who are you and what are you' I said holding my fingers in the crucifix style.

'Frost and I am a vampire, and one drip of blood wont hurt' she hissed.

'Well, no, I like my blood, and I dont want a hicky just yet' I laughed at my own joke.

'What?'

'Uh, nothing, may I go?' I asked. No. Begged.

'Not until I get what I want' She said slyly. Oh dear mother of god, I wish I kept that necklace now, onions! I need onions! No, I didnt have any onions. Damn.

I had no choice. I huffed and tipped back my head. Her breath made me shudder, and her fang nipped my neck and then. . . .

* * *

_**Nudge POV**_

'Ange' I whispered.

'What?' She answered.

'Jeb's been here recently' I said taking my hands away from the wall.

'Really? England?'

I nodded. 'How do you think Iggy and Gazzy are getting on?' I asked.

'Uh, I have a strange feeling, maybe we should try and find 'em?' She looked up at me.

'Cool. Lets go' We walked along a corridor, and a light was flashing, on and off, annoying, we sat two double metal doors and inside was pitch black, Fang could be in there.

'I agree' Angel said. Oh yeah, she can read minds.

I nodded. 'Lets go in' I pushed open the door open and it was freezing, ooo, somebody is in here, or something is in here.

The first vibe I am getting is stronge; Sadness, depression. . . lust?

The second; Fear, curiostity.

'We are not alone, there are two people in here' I said hesitently.

* * *

_**Back to Iggy's POV!**_

Her teeth had just nipped into my neck, she whimpered with delite.

'Wait, my blood is vegetarian blood!' I said, hoping that it would change the situation but no.

Until I heard a "Whaatcha!" and Frost was kicked off me.

'Waa, whos there!' I threw my hands over my head, I feel so pathetic.

'Iggy, its us, Angel and Nudge, where'd Gazzy go?' Angel asked laying a hand on my shoulder.

'Uh, I dont know, she pushed him somewhere' I stuffed my hands in my pocket.

We heard a cough, or two. 'Dont worry guys, I'm here'

'Gazzy, light your torch, or finger power weird thing or what ever' Nudge said. Cant she just put it to simple terms of use.

Something grabbed my leg. 'Gasman is that you?'

'Duh, help me up would ya'

'Oh' I reached down and grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

'Lets run'

We dashed out of the room like speedy gonzales on steroids (A/N: makes me chuckle that does, hehe)

* * *

**We'll get more from Max and Fang in the next chapter, okaaay! **

**So, you like? Or do you think snakes and ladders is better? **

**Bye people! **

**x **

**Thank yhoo for reading! **

**x **


	21. I Found You!

**Hi dudes and dudettes, its back, this is a new chappy! **

**Sorry about my awayness,erm, my internet got cut off, damn thing, so, here this is! Yey? **

**Enjoy people of all shapes, colours AND sizes. . . . .Oh yeah, I like sharing this, I took an IQ test and mine is. **

**(drum roll) **

**90!!! **

**I got bored on the last 3 questions soooooo. . .XD **

* * *

**_Max POV. . . _**

It felt insane, it felt. . . not so nice, when I had asked him-Death-what his actual "death" power was, he placed a hand over my forhead and I began to go dizzy until there was blackness and nothing. He took his hand away.

"See?" he said shrugging.

"It was weird! Oh yeah, is my thigh done?" I asked suddenly.

"Mmhm" He replied shortly.

"Great, now, we need to get back to the other school, are we far from it?" I asked.

"Um, no, its over there" He pointed as we stepped out the door.

Something glinted on him and it caught my eye, I scanned his face, ah, the eyebrow pierce.

"Hey, is that, is that Fang!" I almost jumped with joy on seeing an Eraser holding a guy, that looked like Fang, hostage.

"Fang. . . " He trailed off.

"YEAH IT IS!" I jumped with joy, yes jumped!

"Still, who is he?"

"My, uh, sort of boyfriend, we're not in a relationship" I shuffled my feet.

"Oh, we better go get your lover boy then, he's gettin' beaten up" He jerked his head in that direction.

"Can you punch like a man?" I smirked.

"Do you punch like a girl?" He grinned.

I shook my head, he nodded and we walked towards Fang, getting beaten up, I'm gonna kill the eraser and. . . . .Cook him on a BBQ.

**_

* * *

_****_FANG POV_**

Ari out of freakin' no where, punced me, I didnt see it coming I swear, first minute we were talking next minute his fist in my face, I winced and punched him back, then he kicked me in the stomach and I subsided, then, he was ripped away by someone and Max-or maybe it was max II- had her arms around me.

"Fang, Fang, I was soo worried, I was saved by someone who you'll meet, and he healed my thigh" She said in a rush, by the way, in my ear so it hurt. It was my Max.

"You were worried, I was shitting myself" I chuckled stroking her hair as we sat up.

She blushed slightly. "He's gone" Said some guy, with, purplish hair.

"Fang, this is Death, the one who healed me" She said in confusion.

I nodded my head at him, and held a hand out to help me up, I took it and stood up.

"Heal this nose?" Max asked he sluggishly put a hand to my nose and healed it.

Where was the others, Gazzy, Angel, Iggy, Nudge. "Where are the rest?" I asked.

"We were looking for you annd we split up, and we need to go-"

"AAAAAA!!! FUUUUCK!!! OH MY GOD!!!!" We heard someone shout.

"QUICK! I SEE EM! MAX AND FANG ANNND..." They stopped shouting.

It was the others. "Death, his names Death" Angel quipped.

"How the hell did you know that" He backed away.

"Dude, I read minds" She rolled her eyes, I took Max's hand, I was glad to see her.

She looked at me and grinned. "Speak more later?" She mouthed. I nodded.

"Iggy, you looke paler, what wrong?" She asked.

"I almost had the blood sucked out of me by a vampire, what do you think" He shuddered.

"Really?!?!" She laughed.

"Not funny, she froze me!!" Gazzy hit her arm.

She laughed harder with Nudge and Angel.

"ANGEL!" Total suddenly sprung into her arms.

"Total!" SHe clutched onto him.

"Tiggers licking his butt!" He cried.

Angel laughed and Tigger came out sitting next to Max.

"Hi" He said. She scratched his head.

* * *

**_Death POV._**

Okay, this must be her people, thing is, I need to get back to mine, which are, Blossem (most beautiful girl ever), Emerald, Jet and Rainbow (her hair is hot pink, her skin is slightly purple, her clothes are rainbow striped and she's 10).

"Uh, I gotta go" I said patting Max's shoulder.

"Oh, Thanks for everything" She smiled.

"See ya around" I said flying off.

I got back and they were back to. "Death where were you, I was sooo worried" Blossem wrapped her arms around me, she came upto my chest, she was nice and small, I breathed in her scent.

"Dont worry, I had to help someone" I kissed the top of her head.

"Thats okay" She smiled pecking my cheek. "Jet and Emerald are still out, but Rainbow felt sick so I brought her back" I met Blossem and the others here in England, I flew from L.A.

"Okay" I smiled putting my hands on her waist. "Where's Rainbow?" I asked.

She grinned. "On the couch sleeping" She said throwing her arms around my neck.

So me and her kissed, I hadnt kissed her like I did in for two weeks.

* * *

**_Max POV_**

We'd taken off and I could see a bite mark on Iggy's neck, I laughed and he scowled, Angel and Nudge were swooping around eachother.

"TAG YOUR IT!" Gazzy hit Nudges back.

She swooped up and tagged Angel. "HEY!" She said then tapped Iggys back.

He chased after them. Fang's wing tip brushed mine. "Hi" I said, what?

"We heading south?" He replied.

"Yeah, I think, why?"

"Its gonna take us a day" He shrugged.

"How'd you know?"

"I saw a sign saying 'Leaving North Drive Carefully'" He explained. (A/N: Is there actually a sign saying that?)

"Great, that means we'll have to rest somewhere!" I groaned.

"Give it another half an hour, we'll camp out" He grinned.

_**HALF A BLOODY HOUR LATER**_

Its night, quiet, and eerie, me and Fang are the only ones up, I have my head against his chest and he has his back against the tree and his legs out streached infront of me.

"Look, a shooting star" He said.

"Mmm, its pretty" I agreed. He didnt talk for a second. "Fang?"

"Yeah"

"How come you were out side when we got you?"

"They've made a Max III and a Iggy II Nudge II, etc" He explained, I groaned, and lay down on the ground, Fang looked over me.

"That sucks, we better not tell them" I sighed.

"Sure" He said kissing me softly, I loved that, the way it felt like butterflys and the bolt that shot through my body, then he kissed me again as I kissed back, he pulled away, thats when the bliss ended.

"You always stop!" I laughed.

"I thought you wanted me to, because your breathing gets faster" He said.

"No, thats a different reason" I said trying not to blush.

"Right, well. . . . ." He faded off, pressing his lips to mine and kissing me harder, wow, that was something.

* * *

**Yey! How was that guys. **

**Okay, hoped you liked it! **

**Bye bye bye! **

**x x x xx **

**K.N.S out. **


	22. Ari again!

**Helloooo! This a new chappey! Wooo. . . . **

**---- Imagin the arrow is pointing down. :D **

* * *

**_Max POV _**

He pulled away. "Better?" I grinned a nodded.

"I'm taking first watch" I put a hand on his chest and pushed him off me.

"Fine" He huffed and kissed my temple lying on the ground, immediatly Tigger curled up on his chest.

"Max, get your cat off me" Fang said through clenched teeth. "Or I'll be wearing him"

Tigger hissed at him and jumped off, while I sat there laughing. "Max, my coats getting dirty, and I'm hungry, and I dont like fish" Total groaned.

"Aw, sorry Total, but, right now just, rest, you can go out hunting rabbits" I scratched his head.

He rolled his eyes and sat by Angel sending a glare at Tigger who was licking him self.

_So, any idea_? My voice suddenly asked.

_In what? _

_Where you're going. _

_Erm, no?_

_Begins with a capital L. _

_London? Why!?! _

_Well, you may have to destroy a certain someone and place, but dont ask who. _

_I hate you sometimes! You give stupid riddle-ish things! _

_I cant give it all away or else you'll figure it out straight away and life will be to easy, life isnt easy Maximum. _

I just ignored it and gazed up at the stars. I wish I still had my i-pod.

"Maxy, Maxy" Someone or someTHING said leaning against a tree infront of me. (A/N: It rhymes!)

"Ugh, go away" I stood up.

"Why would I do that" He said walking to wards me casually and reached a hand out stroking my cheek. . . Ew.

I slapped away. "Get off you pervert!"

"Max" Fang was suddenly standing by me. "Ari"

"Its superman himself" Ari grinned morphing.

I hit Fang on the back, he dashed off to wake the flock up. "Ari, go away"

"No, I want my trophy first" He grabbed my arm, I glared at him and kicked his shin.

"Ari, get off Max" Fang punched Ari in the face and Ari stumbled back.

Ari easily got back up and punched me in the stomach. Why me! I swear I'll kill that thing oneday, Fang launched himself at Air and with in a matter of minutes, they were in world war 3.

"I-dont-want-you-to-touch-Max-again" Fang said between kicks and punches, he ended up straddling Ari.

"Do-you-hear-me" He threatened. I looked up.

**Max? Where shall we go, I see a lake with a scretive place**. Angel popped into my mind.

_How secret Angel. _

**Very, it has a cavish area. **

_Go, we'll meet you there. _

She nodded and signalled to the flock and tugged Iggy's sleeve.

I noticed Ari was (again) I bloody mess, as in blood everywhere, and Fang wiped his mouth with his sleeve stepping away from Ari, I looked at him knuckles, wow, he'd kill him. I put a hand to his shoulder.

"Um, I think I broke his ribs and jaw" He said breathless.

"My hero" I smiled, he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Sorry I get carried away" He whispered.

"Why? C'mon lets go, Angel said she found a place" I whispered, he nodded and we flew fast to Angel's new found place.

"Max, Max, Max!" Angel wrapped her arms around me.

"Hey, its okay, I'm fine, Ari's unconsiouse thanks to Fang" I smiled hugging her back.

Angel hugged Fang, he stiffened. "Fang, how come you can make out with Max, but'cha cant hug!" She smaked his arm.

"Ew they do!" Gazzy said.

"Hand it over" Iggy said, they made a bet.

Gazzy "grred" and handed him five bucks. "You freakin' blind!"

"I can hear doofus" He snorted stuffing it in his pockets.

Fang rolled his eyes and pulle Nudge and Angel into a hug, Angel giggled and Nudge wacked his arm. "I did'nt want a hug!" She laughed.

"Um, guys, we have to go to London!" I said back in leader mode.

"LONDON!" Tigger roared making Total jump, and all of us actually.

"No I said Spain, yes London" I said sarcastically.

"I am not riding with the dog to London!" He flicked his tail.

"The name is Total!" He barked.

"Well, Iggy or Gazzy can carry Total on their backs or something" I suggested.

"WHY US!"

"Because I said so, now are we going to ride the night?" I asked.

They nodded and jumped up.

**_The School In London. _**

"They're coming" Said Lily.

"Who, the kids, now?" Replied Warp.

"Duh, thats what I said, oh, shhh, the scientists are back" then they lay back down to pretend they are sleeping.

"NO! You did it wrong! I said to inject it with the heat, not ice!" Franks came burst through the doors.

"Well I didnt know!" Argued Gareth.

"Its gonna take them a day or to, because they're going to rest" Lily whispered to Warp, he winked and they shut their eyes.

"Gareth, Franks, shut up!" Jeb said.

"No, he messed up a perfectly good experiment, I wanted heat rays!" Franks poked Gareth's chest.

Jeb rolled his eyes and dragged them away and out of the room to lecture them.

* * *

**_Fang's POV _**

I glanced at Max, and she was gliding and swooping up and down, when we fly or when she sleeps, she looks peacfull and happy, all her worries are gone.

"She thinks that to when she looks at you" Angel giggled.

"My mind is private!"

"So? I know you love her, and I know that you want to kiss her right now" She said matter of factly.

"How, I wasnt thinking that" I said.

"I have empathy now as well" I raised an eyebrow.

"I can read deep into your emotions" She said in a duh tone. "So go to her and do what your heart says!" Nudge obviously had listened in.

"We're flying"

They ignored me. Girls.

* * *

**I gotta go revise for spanish now! Adios! **

**Bye bye! **

**x x x **

**:D **

**Kimbers away! **


	23. New Power

**Mwahah, me is back! **

**With chapter. . . 23? Yeps, I thinkies. **

**Enjoyith :D **

**And Readith your hearts away! **

**XD **

* * *

**_Max POV _**

My back hurts, my wings are in PAIN, we'd been flying for four hours, we'd gotten lost twice, and now, FINALLY are resting, thanks to Nudge who was speaking the crap out of us, yeah, so we'd found a cabin, broken into it, and it looked like it hadnt been used in three years, which was good, Nudge and Angel went into one room and Iggy and Gazzy in living room/kitchen, me and Fang, got our own room. It wasnt that big. It was dark, old.

"Maybe some oldies died in here!" Gazzy gasped after inspecting the air.

"Ew!" Angel squirmmed, Iggy laughed, Nudge was raiding the fridge.

"Oh my god! This think still works! But it smells like rotten rabbits" She closed it.

"FOOOD!!" Total grumbled.

"Guys!" I held up my hands.

They turned their heads to me.

"We're here for a night-"

"Or two" The Gasman inttrupted.

"What ever, anyway, just dont um make to much noise, kay? I mean, are we holding signs saying, "EAT ME? I'M A MUTANT BIRD KID?" Gazzy and Iggy along with Fang sniggered.

The others shook their heads. "I'm ragged" Iggy flopped on the couch. "And sleeping here, Gasman you get the floor or that recliner thing" Iggy pointed.

Gazzy rolled his eyes and huffed. "Out of our room" He ordered.

"Night dudes!" Iggy said, Angel and Nudge ran into there room and we heard a squeak then laughing.

I opened the door and it went into some stairs, I looked at Fang. "Lets check it out" He whispered. I nodded and we crept up there, there was enough light because the moon was huge and bright. Anyways, it lead to another door so we opened that one which must have been the master room, it had a queen size bed, a huge window and a old book case with a fire place which was old and rusty. (like everything else)

"Jack pot?" Fang smirked.

"Woah, look at the bed!" I said jumping on it.

"I'm taking first watch" He said pushing me down into the matress. I looked up at him, putting my hands on my stomach.

"Fang?"

"Whats up" He said lying next to me.

"Y'know my chip" He nodded. "Well, I was wondering, all of a sudden a couple of weeks ago, it kicked back in, the voice came back, and we all got attacked, and I was just wondering why, maybe I should get it. . . . .Removed" I said quietly, he put a hand on my cheek gently bringing my face to him.

"We could try it if you really want, but I dont want you to lose use of your arm" He whispered and kissed my cheek gently.

I sighed. "Ugh" I grumbled, I needed something to loosen my nerves, I was tense and I hated it.

Fang leaned in suddenly and kissed my neck, that sent shivers down my spine. "Fang?" I giggled, it was a funny sensation.

"What" He mumbled.

"It kinda tickles" I gasped.

He grinned and kissed my neck harder.

_Max focus an Eraser could pop in any second! _

_Shut up, wait, really? How can you be so sure. _

_Well, I can clearly see you're distracted and if Ari gets in. . . Well. _

_Remember when you said go with the flow? Well thats what I want to do now, I'm eighteen and havent had a bofriend since. . . Zach. _

Fang moved to my lips, I melted, wait, what if the voice was right, Ari could kill Fang from the back if he wanted to, then again, this could lead to. . . .Something else, I didnt want Fang killed, I turned my face away and his lips landed on my cheek.

"Max? Whats wrong" He said concerned.

"Well, the voice said, Ari could come in, and then I thought what if he killed you from the back, and I cant have you killed" I said.

He nodded. "It actually talks to you while we're kissing" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, uncomfortable, I know" I grinned.

"Night Max, we'll be in London soon" He said and kissed my forehead.

Then I fell asleep.

* * *

**_Iggy POV _**

I was in the kitchen I could NOT sleep, I moaned drumming my fingers on the counter, damn moon, it was to bright and shining through the window.

"Hey Ig's" Someone said making me jump.

"Um, hi, Nudge?" I guessed.

"Yep, I cant sleep you?"

I shook my head. "Do you think this dump's got sugar?" I felt her shoulder brush mine as she, I think, shrugged.

"I'll have a look" She said I heard a cupboard open. "Yeaass" I heard a hiss.

"They got some?"

"Mmhmm, here, It'll make us hyper" She giggled, she grabbed my hand and put my finger in, then directed it towards my mouth. I licked the sugar off. She giggled again. Wait, if she goes hyper, she wont stop talking.

I dipped my finger in again, my hand crashing into hers, she laughed a bit. "Iggy?"

"Yeah" I replied.

"I have a new power, I want to test it on you" She said.

"What is it?"

* * *

**Mwahahah! Is it cliffy, because thats what I was aiming for. **

**Yer! **

**Anyways, gotta go! **

**Bye people. **

**Kimbowan away! **


	24. Rain on my happieness

**Yay! New chapter! I decided Nudge's power! Yey! **

**Yeppies, look down into the writing! **

**DOWN MORE!**

* * *

**_Iggy POV _**

Nudge? New power? Really? Test? On ME?

"Huh?!" I said in reply.

"Well, ya see, when I was in the park, back, uh." She paused "Home, I kinda, well, just wait and see PLEASE!"

"Mmm, okay" I huffed.

"Okay, dont get angry if it works" She said, I raised my eyebrow. "I mean if it doesn't" She added. I nodded, her hands came to my face.

"Got damnit! Why!" She cursed.

"What, what" I said quickly, what'd she do!

"It didn't work" She wimpered.

"It doesnt matter Nudge" I said putting a hand to her shoulder.

"Really?" She said.

"Yeah, wait you were in the park and what happened?" I asked.

"A baby doggy was abandoned and it was all cold and stuff, and had a cut leg, so I picked it up and held it close, and then, suddenly it was licking my face and jumping up and down, I looked at its leg and it was all healed" She said finishing, "healed" quietly.

"You're saying you tried to heal my eyes?" I asked. That was sweet of her.

"I'm sorry Ig's!" She said suddenly wrapping her arms around my neck.

I paused, and felt warm tears on my neck, so I put my arms around her torso. "Shhh, it doesnt matter, I dont care really, it was the tought that counted" I whispered into her hair. She sniffed and nodded.

"Its just, I felt that you were angry sometimes" She said.

"Maybe because I was trying to figure out what I was holding" I grinned.

"Well, once, I saw you bump into the chair and I laughed while you were going through every swear word in the world" She laughed.

I laughed with her.

"Nudge how old are you?" I asked, I needed reminding.

"Oh, um, fifteen" She said pulling away I'd only just realised we were still hugging, her hair smelt like, something really nice and sweet.

"Cool" I shrugged. "So are you tired?" I asked.

"Um, yeah, a bit" She said tiredly, her head rested on my shoulder, I put my arm around her.

"Want to sleep?"

She stiffened then relaxed breathing out, her arms were suddenly around me again. "Nope, I just want to stay here, like this" He whispered, well, it was a really quiet whisper so I wouldnt hear it, but I did.

"Nudge?" I said.

"Can we sit on the couch" She yawned, I nodded and she lead me over to the couch, we sat down and she laid her head on my lap, I ran my fingers through her hair and we fell asleep.

* * *

(A/N: Aww, how sweet was that?!?)

**_Tigger POV or A.K.A, Mr. Tiggy Winkles! _**

I got up on the carpet and looked around sleepily, I looked at the couch, but it was occupied by Nudge and Iggy, they were curled up hugging each other, bleugh, I looked over at Total, man he's funny to wind up.

I started to purr as I prowled around the room. "Tigger" Total whispered.

"What" I whispered back.

"Stop with the freakin' purring!" He hissed.

"Shhh, dont wake them" I flicked my tail at Nudge and Iggy.

Total huffed and laid back down. "I dislike you" He said.

"I say the same to you" I said carelessy slapping my paw on a mouse then I dug my paws into it before biting it, they contain poisen stuff y'know.

"Ew, gross" Total said hopping up on Gazzy's lap.

"So are you" I laughed, now eating the mouse.

**_Max POV _**

I opened my eyes waking up some stuff was blurry but they soon focused and I saw Fang, his face an inch from mine, he looked so cute, wait, erm, I reached my hand up slowly and started to brush my fingers down his face then his arms until they met his waist, but then his grip tightened on mine and he pulled me closer, I grinned as his eyes opened slightly.

"Morning sleeping beauty" I said.

"Wait was'nt she woken up with a kiss" He raised his eyebrow, I rolled my eyes and kissed him.

He kissed me back, damn him for being so, um, hot? It was sweet, innocent kiss, but one you didnt want to end, he kissed me harder, bringing his hands up around my back, I made a funny sound, one that I'm sure was to do with pleasure, oh hell shoot me now, he broke the kiss.

"I guess you liked it" He chuckled.

I buried my head into the pillow.

"Glad I came in time to ruin the happieness" Someone snarled.

* * *

Well? how do you like?

How do ya like your eggs in the morning.

I like mine with a kiss. . . (does any one know that song? )

nO?!

Come fly with me, lets fly, lets fly away. . . NO?

Ok, my song rant is over.

Well. R & R if ya got the time?

Oh yeah, and could anybody please tell me the time!

I want to know what time it is when you post it. . . THANKS!!

BYE!! X kimbers


	25. Dont Die

**Sowwi for the wait! growles homework.**

**:D Anyways! Here's the next chappie, by the way! **

**I think i'll have to end this one soon,! and make a. . . . .Sequel! **

**I had cross country today and my legs ache with PAIN!!! **

**Hehe. **

* * *

Oh my god, is he obsessed?! hm, well, maybe yeah, remember when he said that he wanted me to come away with him? Yeah. . . Ew.

"Ari" I grumbled, Fang had fire flaring at him in his eyes, it looked scary.

"Hello Max" He said smirking, I sat up and jumped out of the bed.

"Go away!" Fang said in a deadly voice at him, he looked Ari in the eye and Ari keeled over in pain. Um. Huh!?!

"Fang?! What'd you do?" I asked.

He held a hand up to me, and held a hand on Ari's head, Ari was in puuuure pain, he screeched and morphed into human form, Fang took his hand away and stood back, his eyes suddenly the usual brown colour, they were all black a minute ago.

"Oww!" Ari whined clutching his head, sweating. "Jesus!" He added.

"Thats what you get for invading privacy!" Fang kicked him in the stomach, Ari grunted and fell over in his back, still not able to move, I was in. . .Shock, I bet I looked like a dumb ass just stood there.

"F-Fang?" I said carefully. He looked at me.

"What" He said in a normal tone voice.

"What the f just happened!?" I asked.

"I used my power, I havent used it for a while, it felt good" He shrugged adding a wink at the end.

"All I get is a voice and super speed flying power" I grumbled, Fang chuckled.

"I need to finish Ari" He said looking at him. I shrugged.

"I'll go get the flock up" I said and walked down stairs.

I looked on the chair, Total on Gazzy's lap, Tigger layed on his back, funny, then I looked on the couch, Iggy wedged between Nudge and the couch his arm wrapped around her waist. I raised an eyebrow and pushed Gazzy awake.

"No! The pink pony was better! He said up right making Total fall off, Ha! Pink pony!?

"Pink pony, Gazzy?" I said stifling a laugh.

"I said that" he cringed. "Woah, whats up with that?" He pointed to Nudge and Iggy.

I shoved then awake and they opened their eye slowly I saw Iggy bury his face into Nudges hair.

"Max?" She croaked.

"Morning sweetie" I smiled,cshe grinned back then frowned.

"Who's that?" She asked.

"Iggy" I grinned.

Her eyes widened and I saw blush appear on her cheeks. "Who's that?" Iggy repeated her, but only just getting up properly.

"Nudge" I informed.

"Huh?" He said.

"You and Nudge got somthin' to say?" I said slyly but jokingly and seriously.

"Um, well" They said at the same time, it was funny, Gazzy cracked up laughing.

"We have no time for this, erasers are out side" I clicked my fingers, they jumped up.

"Max!" I heard a screem. Oh god, Angel? Fang came rolling down the stairs, Ari kicking him on his way down.

"Bring her out!" He yelled. An eraser came out with a paw over Angels mouth. She was kicking, her arms were pinned behind her back. She had tears coming down her face.

"Let her go!" I yelled, then Fang was unconciouse on the floor.

The eraser brought a gun to her head, her eyes widened and so did mine.

"We want something" Ari said circling me.

"What" I growled.

"You, Jeb wants you to come back, he needs to speak to you" He said.

I rolled my eyes. "Tell Jeb to piss off!" I screeched.

Then I heard a click. "Hold fire" He said to the eraser.

"NO! Dont shoot her!" I said to Ari, I begged, damn.

"Since when does Maximum Ride beg to me" He said in a fake surprised voice.

"Now, dont shoot her" I said much stronger, his smile wiped off his face.

"Un muffle her" He ordered. "Let her go" He added.

Angel ran into my arms crying, I shushed her. "Its okay" I looked up at Ari.

"What'd you do to Fang" I said strongly.

Angel went over to Iggy and Nudge. "Go see for your self" He smirked then signalled to his "men".

"Lets go!" He ordered.

I rushed over to Fang.

I checked for a pulse. Oh, hell, mother of God! Mother of Jesus. . .He had NO pulse, NO! PULSE!

"Fang wake up now" I shook him. Nothing.

"Angel, see if you can" She cut me off.

"I cant" She said sobbing into Iggy's shirt.

He's dead?! He cant be dead! I need him!

**_He cant be with you for ever Max . _**

**Yes, he can, he has to be! **

I'll be the one to bring him back.

* * *

**Hah! Woo, that rocks my socks! What about yours? **

**Hmmmm?!?! **

**Right. **

**Bye! I gotta go streach my legs, they kill! **

**OW! **

**marcella pats head **

**Bye! **


	26. You Died On Me

**Hey people. **

**Sorry if this one seems. . . Off. I had to have my dog put down whom I have had sinced the day I was born. . .Yeah, sad, I know, anyways, here it is. By the way, I decided to choose death for Fang, but there'll be a big surprise!**

* * *

I looked down after I had done some CPR, and mouth to mouth, nothing, he was gone, forever. I cried over him. I cant believe he died on me. Then there was a huge crash at the windows. Erasers. We jumped up and ran out, leaving Fang there.

* * *

I cant believe Fang is dead.

Its been a month now. We had to leave Fang. Iggy had taken off, he said he could'nt stay anylonger, Nudge stayed along with Gazzy and Angel, plus the animales. Right now we were in our old home in colorado. Yeah, it got blew up, but we did some work to it. Total discovered for a dog he had a power.

To make things "Appear" Damn him, he kept teasing Tigger, making a cake appear then dissappear.

I plonked on the couch with Nudge, Angel had gone to sleep and Gazzy had a Xbox thanks to Total.

"Movie?" She asked.

"Yeps" I siged. "Hey I was thinking, maybe in a couple of months, or y'know, we could go somewhere else" I asked trailing off.

"Wow! Like, get a new family, new school?!" She squealed. I nodded.

"Of course, I'll go to college" I said.

She nodded. "I totally agree, and can we make it so it'll be in a few weeks or so?!" She asked. I was happy to see her so excited.

"Sure" I smiled.

Then we sat back and watched the movie.

**_I'm not to sure abou that. . . . _**

_Ummm, screw you? _

Then it shut up.

"How're we gonna find a new family?" She asked.

"Hmm, uh, oh I know, pretend one of you is injured, I look for a house, knock on door, Angel in your arms, they say come in, ta da" I planned out. She grinned.

"Hah, sounds like a plan!" She nodded.

So thats how me, and Nudge spent our night.

Awesome eh?

A movie, popcorn, then in a "Couple" of weeks, we head off for a family to take food from and beds, education, the works, it sorta made me smile at the thought, but then my mind clicked to Fang.

He wouldnt be there to share it with us, I sighed. I get the feeling he's still here though, we did'nt bury him, we left him there because Erasers came back, lots of them and we had to escape, god knows what they did to Fang.

If they did do anything horrific to him. They'd die.

* * *

**Do you know why it was short?**

**Yeah? **

**No?!**

**Because I am going to make a sequel! (or what ever you call em!)**

**Look out for it. **

**Its bigger. (not really its the same height, width etc) **

**Its better. (well, I dont know yet) **

**Its . . . .I'll go now. **


	27. Epilogue! WARNING::Randomness

_**Hellooooo**_

**This is like an epilogue whatever sort of thing. . . . :D **

**Theee sequel, ahem,** **will be here sooner or later, just a tad busy at the mo, hectic, school, homework, blaah blaaah, snore. **

**As I am writing my mother and friend are singing _rudolf the red nose reindeer_. **

**Yes it is a funny site! Hehe. **

**Bahahahaha. anyways. Though I might want to let my randomness run free. Hehee, most people lub it. Lol. **

**YEP! **

Thats what i had to say bouts the thingy!

**sooooooo byeee! x x x x **

**Oh yeah,. . . **

**(Ahem) **

**_FANKYHOO FOR REVEIWING!!!!!_ **


End file.
